Hiding the Courage to Speak
by websky
Summary: Prompto's parents are not around much, and when his dad does comes home Prompto dreads it. Prompto tries to hide what's happening to him from Noctis, but when his Dad goes too far Prompto might have to break down and accept help from others, for his safety and theirs. Warning: There is implied parent abuse throughout this story.
1. Chapter 1- Three Days Gone

**Guys I'm back with a new multi-chapter fic! This one is looking to be about 6-7 chapters long, and filled with lots of angst.**

 ***Trigger warning* for the series there are scenes with an abusive parent in chapter 2, and throughout the rest of the story there are mentions of it, so be prepared for that.**

 **Anyway hope you all enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Noctis wasn't in the mood for school that day well he was never in the mood for school mostly because it happened to start in the morning—which is when Noctis liked to sleep.

Noctis stretched out his arms, approaching the start of the school grounds. Fixing his tie, Noctis reached into his pocket to grab his phone.

Prompto had been absent from school the past three days and Noctis was starting to get worried. He'd texted him back the first day saying he'd been sick, but Prompto had been ignoring Noctis's text since. Noctis wondered if he should stop by his house this afternoon and drop off something sweet—just as an excuse to see him of course.

Noctis sighed putting his phone back in his school bag.

"Yo, hey there buddy," Prompto said coming up from behind Noctis. He tapped him on the shoulder lightly walking up beside him.

Noctis turned his head, a smile perching his lips. "I was wondering when you'd be back," Noctis said tapping him back on the shoulder. "Of course a cold can't keep you down that long."

Despite Noctis saying that he couldn't help but notice the paleness to Prompto's cheeks, and was that make-up on the side of his chin?

"Dude do you have foundation on?" Noctis asked reaching to touch Prompto's face. Prompto pulled back, biting into his lip.

"No," he muttered in an obvious fashion, he couldn't lie to a baby if he tried.

Noctis sighed and decided to withhold asking more, maybe Prompto was trying to hide his multiple freckles, he had mentioned a few times how much he hated the spots that covered his face—though Noctis thought they were kind of cute.

Prompto walked a few steps ahead of Noctis. Both were heading inside the school building with all the other high school students. Noctis noticed there was a bit of a sway to Prompto's walk, and that Prompto was going to rub his arm every few beats. Noctis thought about asking but decided to keep his mouth shut, if he saw it recurring he'd ask, but for now Noctis just wanted to talk with his best friend.

"So I sort of tried to keep notes for you," Noctis mentioned as they both walk to their homeroom. "I mean I may have fallen asleep in a few of the main classes, but I figure your smart enough anyway as it is." Noctis handed the notebook over.

Prompto gives Noctis another reassuring smile. "Don't worry Noct, I've got most of my homework figured out." Prompto adds the notebook to his bag. "But more importantly I've missed our Kings Knight tournament, we better re-schedule a new one—you and me both Noct are going to kick butt."

Noctis agreed as they both head into their homeroom, the teacher giving Prompto some new slips of paper for homework as they came inside.

The morning passes by fairly quickly for Noct, every so often he glanced over to Prompto as he's writing down his notes, but Prompto's doing much the same Noct is, as he writes—though Noct notices that Prompto's hand is shaking a little. Half way through the lesson Prompto even gives up on writing. Noct's now a little worried, he's wondering if he should say anything but he doesn't want to upset Prompto unnecessarily by bringing it up. Maybe he injured it while sick.

Their next course is physical education and as Prompto and Noctis are both walking Noctis decides to bring up the injury to Prompto.

"So Prompto. . . is your arm okay, I saw it shaking in class?"

Noctis waited for Prompto to reply as they walked at kind of a slow pace—but Prompto doesn't answer.

"Hey Prompto?" Noctis asked brushing Prompto's shoulder, the small action though causes Prompto to sway to the wall. Prompto grabs his head as he bangs into the wall, falling to his knees. "Hey?" Noctis asked, bending over to him. "Are you okay?"

Prompto nodded, though it was a slow response. "Yeah," he muttered. "Just have a rather large headache if I'm being honest." Prompto grabbed at his head, a spasm of pain going through him. Noctis held his back.

"Hey we should head to the nurse," Noctis suggested.

Prompto shook his head, using the wall to bring himself up, though the action of using his injured hand made Prompto spasm in pain again. Noctis rubbed his back. He felt Prompto's forehead and noticed that it didn't particularly feel hot, but Noctis wasn't used to feeling for fevers, if anything Ignis would be better at this.

"I'm going to take you to the nurse," Noctis said grabbing Prompto's arm and helping him get up. Prompto looked ready to protest again.

"Really Noctis I'm fine, don't worry about me," Prompto said once he was standing on his two feet.

"No way am I letting you go to P.E with how you were just walking, either you go home or we go to the nurse." Noctis could feel Prompto shiver at the mention of taking him home. Noctis bit into his lip, he didn't feel comfortable with Prompto walking home by himself either.

"I think—"

"I'm taking you to the nurse," Noctis confirmed. Prompto looked about to protest again, but instead he sighed and nodded, looking like he wasn't ready to admit to anything.

Noctis helped walk Prompto to the nurse's office, hoping that this was a good enough excuse for his gym teacher when he got back.

The nurse's office was empty except for the nurse herself, who was at the corner on her computer to be looking over what looked like files. When Noctis walked in with Prompto she instantly shot up, looking a little nervous to have Noctis walk in. He got that with new teachers a lot, even the occasional student. It was what came with being a prince.

"Prince Noctis," she said, it seeming to be a greeting but also out of perplexity.

Usually Noctis would correct someone at school when they used Prince in front of his name, but at the moment he was more worried about his friend.

"My friend's not feeling that great," Noctis said, setting Prompto to sit on one of the beds at the side.

Prompto followed Noctis's lead and sat on the white sheets. He was still grasping his head when Noctis sat him down, his right arm dangling at the side.

"What seems to be the matter?" the nurse asked, already going and grabbing a rolling chair to come sit in front of Prompto.

"It's just a headache," Prompto muttered a bit of defiance to his tone. Noctis could see Prompto had been hoping Noctis wouldn't take him here, probably embarrassed about the whole thing.

The nurse grabbed a flashlight out of her shirt pocket, moving Prompto's hand so she could check out his eyes. "Watch the light," she told Prompto.

Prompto looked up doing as the nurse said. In a few seconds the nurse dropped the flashlight, emitting a large sigh as she put it back in her pocket. "You my dear have a minor concussion." The nurse got up from her chair grabbing a bottle of pills off a counter. "I suggest to maybe sleep here for a few hours before going home." The nurse shook the pills she was holding. "Also take two of these; they should help with the pain."

"A concussion?" Noctis repeated a little unsure what to make with the diagnosis. Noctis looked at Prompto, he didn't see the surprise on his face like he wore. So this hadn't been a surprise for Prompto. Had he banged his head? Plus his arm was hurting and he was wearing foundation. Was Prompto covering up a bruise?

"Does your friend have a ride home?" the nurse asked, a little bit of nervousness in her tone talking with Noctis.

Noctis shook his head. "No he usually walks, though I can call one of my retainers to give him a ride," Noctis said grabbing his phone from his pocket.

The nurse nodded. "Alright." She turned to Prompto, who was already shaking the pill bottle to get the pain medication out. The nurse gave Prompto a puzzled look before going to grab some water from the sink. Passing the cup over Prompto gave a small thank you, using the water to take the medicine. Handing the pill bottle back the nurse went to go make some notes on her computer. Prompto laid down on the bed, already ready to take a nap. Noctis couldn't help but feel a bit jealous Prompto got to sleep. Still Noctis couldn't help but wonder what Prompto had gotten into the three days he was gone.

"Thanks," Noctis said as he got ready to leave for his P.E class, or well the end of it.

The nurse nodding added some extra notes on her file. "Oh Prince Noctis," the nurse said before Noctis got a chance to leave. "When he gets up make sure he eats something, judging by the colour in his cheeks I can tell he's low on blood sugar."

Noctis nodded. "You got it," he said as he left the office.

Once outside Noctis dialed Ignis's number.

"Noct?" Ignis answered from the other side.

"Hey," Noctis said answering it. "Do you mind picking Prompto and I up today, Prompto isn't feeling so hot so it'd be great if we could give him a ride home."

Noctis slid his foot along the ground. "I don't see the problem, are you sure he'll be alright on his own."

Noctis bit into his lip. How was he supposed to answer that? "Ah yeah, he's asleep in the nurses office right now, but I think he'll be fine after a nap," Noctis said uncertainty to his own voice. "See you after school Ignis."

"Alright see you then Noct," Ignis said hanging up the phone.

Noctis put his phone back in his pocket, looking at the door with a bit of worry in his heart. He was going to ask Prompto about his injuries more sufficiently later.

Finishing up with the rest of his classes, Noctis grabbed his and Prompto's stuff at the end of the day, heading to the nurse's office once he was done. Finding Prompto still asleep, Noctis felt tempted to just let him keep resting, but instead he knew it was best to wake Prompto up.

"Hey Prompto," Noctis said shaking him awake.

Prompto let out a shudder before blinking his eyes open. As he brought himself up Prompto noticed the pale colour to the sky. "It's the end of the day," Prompto said rubbing his eye.

"Yeah you slept most of the day," Noct said with a bit of playfulness in his voice. "Can't say I'm not jealous, I'd give anything to sleep a whole day through class."

Prompto offered a soft giggle. "Yeah well, don't worry I'm sure you'll find the excuse later." Prompto brought the blanket off himself, reaching at the bottom of the bed to put his school shoes back on.

"How are you feeling?" Noctis asked, knowing that Prompto would probably say okay either way. Even though they'd only been friends for about four months now Noctis felt a lot closer to Prompto then he'd really ever felt with anyone at his previous schools. Plus they'd pretty much been spending everyday together, which helped them get to know each other on a personal level.

"Actually my head feels a lot better," Prompto said, a smile on his face. "All up for a night of photography." He laughed, finishing the

"Haha, I think it best if you just head home for the night," Noctis said.

Prompto sighed, pointing out the window. "But don't you see that Noct, that's golden hour, are you really going to let me miss golden hour?"

"You can take photos from your bedroom window; they'll be plenty of other golden hours." Noct flicked at Prompto's forehead playfully.

Prompto frowned, the mention of his bedroom sending bad vibes through his body.

"Right, well let's just wait for then." Prompto grabbed at his injured arm. Noctis noticed the action.

"Hey Prompto, did you get into a fight or something?" Noctis asked, hoping his friend would give some kind of good explanation.

Prompto wiped a hand across his face, the action taking off some of the foundation he was wearing and showing the shine of purple. Prompto squeezed his hand regretting his action.

"No it's just me being clumsy, you know me Noct." Prompto laughed. "Don't worry; I'm fine, let's just get going I've already been at school long enough today."

Noctis wanted to ask more, but instead he accepted his friend's lame excuse. "Alright," Noct said a little doubtfully. "Ignis is waiting with a car outside, will give you a ride home."

"For real!" Prompto said, hoping off the bed with a large smile plastered over his face. "Let's get going then, maybe we can stop at the arcade first on the way there and—"

"If we're stopping anywhere it's to get you food, the nurse said you're low on blood sugar."

Prompto frowned the comment seeming to bug him a bit. Prompto nodded slowly, looking a bit unsure on how to respond. "Alright, yeah," he mumbled. "You know maybe home is the best option right now." His voice cracked on the last words. "Let's go," he said soulfully.

Noctis nodded. Passing Prompto his bag, the two headed outside to where Ignis was waiting with a car for the two boys. Prompto and Noctis hopped in the back, the car already heated as they got inside.

"You feeling better?" Ignis asked as they drove him home. Prompto bantered Iggy with small talk, but Noctis could tell through his voice that Prompto was lying when he said he was feeling better. Maybe he felt a little better but Noct knew something was missing from this big picture.

Ignis parked in front of Prompto's house, and Noctis thought he saw a level of fear in Prompto's eyes as the car finally went into park. "Will you be okay on your own?" Ignis asked, noticing the few seconds it was taking for Prompto to get out of the vehicle.

"Yeah," Prompto muttered a little less emphasis in his voice. "My dad's actually home at the moment so I should be good," Prompto confirmed opening the passenger door. Prompto looked over at Noctis, a flutter to his eye. "See you tomorrow, Noct," he said getting out.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Noctis said in reply watching Prompto close the car door and walking to his front steps. Noctis almost felt like going with him, but instead he stayed in the car waiting for Iggy to drive away.

Prompto had said his father was home, that had to mean that Prompto had someone to look after him. So Noctis knew Prompto would be fine, right?

 **Hope you all liked the first chapter! Reviews bring life to me and make me smile so even if it's just a 'good job' I'll appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2- Fallen

**Chapter 2**

Prompto opened the door to his own home reluctantly. As Prompto stepped inside he could already smell and feel the dread of coming back to his own home. Prompto took another step, leaning against the backing to his door as he closed it.

 _Please don't be home, please don't be here still_ —Prompto thought.

Prompto took a few steps inside, not bothering to shout anything out of worry someone might answer. "I'm home," Prompto muttered, not hearing the reply of anyone. Prompto let out a breath of relief.

Walking into the kitchen Prompto noticed all the empty bottles and cans of alcohol already splattered around the area. Prompto grabbed a garbage bag from under his sink, beginning to collect the bottles and throw them away. Getting rid of most of them Prompto tied the bag up and left it by the front door to take out tomorrow morning.

Going back into the living room Prompto noticed he'd missed one underneath the couch. Kneeling on the ground he goes to reach for it, but winces when he feels his arm spasm in pain. Prompto pulls back, taking off his jacket—the long purplish bruise running down from the middle of his arm till the tips of his wristband where blood had stained the edge. Prompto hadn't let the wrist band be taken off yesterday but he could still remember the scratches his left.

Prompto walked into his kitchen and turned on the sink. Taking off the wristband he rinses off the dried blood and tries not to mind the almost black colour of the bruise at his wrist. Memories from the other day flood back, and Prompto has to shake his head to try and forget them.

Prompto sighed as he turned off the tap, feeling the edges of hunger turn at his stomach. Prompto opened the door to his fridge hoping maybe some food had been bought, but nothing was inside besides for another six-pack of beers. He'd even missed lunch today because of his school nap.

Prompto lifted up his shirt, the bruise from a few days ago on his stomach was fading mostly, but he could still feel it hurting. He'd have to be careful from now on.

Prompto goes through his cupboard trying to see if he can find any food, but he runs out of luck as he goes through the cooking supplies to only find olive oil and salt. Not exactly a nice dinner. Prompto's mother had promised to wire the money to him a month ago, but she hadn't and Prompto was running out of options.

Prompto had already started looking for part time work, but the two interviews he'd had this week after school he'd had to miss due to his father.

Prompto closed the cupboard instead deciding a shower would be the best way to wash away his sorrows. Heading upstairs Prompto got un-dressed and headed for the bathroom, avoiding looking in the mirror to see how bad his bruises were.

He wasn't that sore anymore, his headache was only a dull lull now and his arm only felt the occasional pinch whenever he moved it. He was lucky that most of the pain had faded, but he'd have to be more careful leaving the house tomorrow. Hopefully Prompto would be alone tonight, and the next night and the next hundred after. Knowing his father, he probably wouldn't be back for a while after he left.

Prompto turned off the hot water, glad the water had steamed his shower mirror. Going back to his room, Prompto got dressed in some PJ's before starting his homework for the next few hours as he'd missed way to much schoolwork that week.

Prompto sat at his desk and pulled out Noctis's notebook, thankful for the messy handwriting his friend had done for him over the days he missed. Turning up his music Prompto started working from the notes Noctis had given him and the work he'd been given in homeroom.

At around 1am Prompto turned down his music and went to go turn off his light. Feeling the gargle to his stomach Prompto went to the bathroom to fill his food craving with water.

He'd be okay, Prompto knew that. He'd had a bit of food a few days ago, and once his mom wired some money to him he'd be able to go grocery shopping and grab some stuff. And if not he'd find a part-time job in the next couple days and work off of that money. He'd be fine; he didn't need to ask for help yet. As long as Prompto had water.

Prompto turned off the tap and headed back to his bedroom. Throwing the covers over himself, Prompto hoped he could get some more sleep, despite his long nap from the school day.

At around 5am Prompto woke up to the sound of a door banging shut, and the crunch of footsteps coming through the door. The colour dropped from Prompto's face. He hoped the intruder was a robber, or if anything at least be his mother coming home with his father.

But as the loud footsteps continued downstairs Prompto knew better than to have hoped for the best. There'd still been beer left in the fridge of course he'd be back.

Prompto put a pillow over his head, hoping his father wouldn't call for him, that he wouldn't yell at him, that he wouldn't come up to his room. But as the footsteps got louder up the steps Prompto could hear his name being called.

"Prompto!" the voice was deep, the one word of his name sending a new chill down Prompto's body far too hard core for Prompto to even manage.

"Please don't come up here," Prompto said quietly to his pillow. "Please," he mumbled scrunching the blankets with his white knuckles.

The door to his room slammed open, the light being turned on. Before Prompto even had time to react he was pulled from his bed by the tips of his hair and thrown to his carpeted floor—at least he was only thrown into dirty laundry.

"Prompto!" his dad said, a fierceness to his voice. "Where's the red-core whisky!"

Prompto rubbed his head, still feeling the leftover of the concussion.

"Only the beer was left in the fridge," Prompto said timidly. "Everything else I cleaned up was already empty."

"No," his adoptive father said, grabbing the tips of Prompto's blonde hair again. This time he dug his nails into his scalp, and drawing what felt like blood. "You stole it from me didn't you, you ungrateful child."

Prompto shook his head out of his father's touch. He wouldn't let himself be hurt again, not tonight, not when he'd already missed three days of school.

"Wait let me go look for it downstairs." Prompto zig zagged away from his father, grateful for the extra length to his room. Prompto wondered if he should just leave, his father's fits weren't the easiest to deal with, especially when he came home like this. If he left now and came back during the day his father would probably be gone, after all he had said he'd leave Friday.

Prompto came down the stairs the garbage bag still at the door, along with his father's travel suit case. Going to unlock the door, he felt the stare of his father on him from the top of the stairs. "Where are you going boy?" his father asked, the manner in his voice changing.

Prompto tried to think of an excuse, but really he was unable to come up with one. "I was just—I mean I just," Prompto stopped himself knowing that right now it wouldn't make a difference. Prompto wiped the sweat off his brow, for the first time noticing that he hadn't put on the wrist band again. He'd left it by the sink when he'd been cleaning his wound.

"Why is that visible?" his father asked coming closer toward Prompto. "Why on earth is you darn Niff brand visible!" his father lunged for his wrist, his own nails digging into the wound. Prompto fell to his knees at the pain. "This brand shows who you really are deep down," his father said among Prompto's moan of pain. His father dug his nails in further, dragging them along his wrist to his hand, drawing blood with the action. Prompto felt the dull sting growing stronger and stronger as his father's long nails dug deeper into his skin. Prompto let out a soft cry.

"Dad, please stop," Prompto mumbled.

Prompto's father pulled back his arm, seeing the blood drip from the wound and coat his fingers. "Where's the wristband?" he asked, a hurrying nature to his tone.

"I left it in the kitchen—it was an accident I swear." Prompto held onto the wrist, the angle his father had been holding his arm at irritating his bruise.

"Go get it," he said to Prompto.

Prompto nodded, crawling around his father and getting up to run to the kitchen. Putting the wristband over his bloodied hand Prompto winged at his own pain, feeling how deep his father had dug—he hadn't been gentle. Prompto was worried it would scar over even; another scar over the brand.

Adjusting the wristband Prompto watched his father limp into the kitchen, the limp permanent with his walk after being injured in battle as a kings glaive—forcing him into an early retirement. "Darn Niff's," his father mumbled taking a seat at their kitchen island. Prompto felt trapped on the other side, knowing either way he went his father would be able to grab at him.

"I have a Niff living under my own roof, pretending to be my son." Prompto watched his father shake his head, reaching over to grab a beer he must have opened earlier. Prompto hoped his father would only bad mouth him tonight then let him return to sleep for another few hours. The words may have hurt at one stage as he told them to him as a child, but now they were fumbled over, the physical pain hurting so much more. Prompto was grateful his father usually only came home a few months a year for a couple days.

If Prompto had been smart he could have organized a sleepover with Noctis over the time his father was back, but he'd been unable to leave his room the last few days, and judging by his father's suitcase Prompto at least knew this was his father's last day here.

"Niff's are the enemy of Insomnia, nothing but fowl smelling people who deserve to rot."

Prompto stood in silence, clutching at his hand, it continuing to bleed under his wristband. He'd have to replace the accessory tomorrow.

"You're lucky you're not in prison—though honestly that's where Cor should have put you after discovering you as an infant. Child or not any child from the empire is born evil." Prompto stayed in place staring at the ground out of fear looking in his father's eye might irritate him.

"Hey," his father said, a hard tone to his yell. "I'm talking to you!" The beer can was thrown at Prompto, though it missed, landing behind him on the wall instead of hurting him. The latter had probably been his father's intention.

Prompto looked up, the action irreversible now. Prompto saw the look his father had on his face, and Prompto knew he wasn't done today, and that Prompto probably wouldn't be going to school tomorrow.

"Come here," his father said, bringing his index finger in. Prompto listened knowing if he didn't the result would be the same anyway.

His father got up from his chair, already ready to punish Prompto for his misbehaviour. "You should be grateful we ever offered to raise you," his father said as Prompto now stood in front of him. Prompto could see the blood stain on the side of the counter where he'd gotten his concussion a few days ago, Prompto hoped he wouldn't get another.

"Yes father," he said in a mumble as he stood at a far distance. His father reached out grabbing his hair again and flinging his head around.

"You think I'm lying when I say you shouldn't be under this roof but I'm not." Prompto felt the kick to his stomach, the action knocking the wind out of him severely. Prompto lost his breath, but instead of being given a chance to rest his father punches him in in the stomach this time, dropping his hair to let him fall. Prompto drops clutching his stomach as the pain begins. "You," his father starts before sending another kick to Prompto's stomach, except instead of aligning with his stomach it ends up piercing his fingers. Resulting in a strong cry from Prompto. "You my boy are a mistake!" he throws another kick, this one landing in his already unfed and bruised stomach. "You should die you Niff!" his father goes in for one last blow, this one sending a 'crack' sound through Prompto's body and a whole new wave of pain that made Prompto want to throw up, but instead he was left with dry heaving.

His father backed away seeing the sorry state Prompto was in. "If only that had been enough to finish you," his father said before turning away and heading for the door. Prompto stayed on the ground, heaving he tried to grasp for air, knowing full well that he wasn't going to be able to make it to school tomorrow and see Noct.


	3. Chapter 3- Light Like Air

**Chapter 3**

Noctis sat in class staring at Prompto's empty seat. Noctis knew that Prompto had a concussion, but the nurse had said he'd be fine as long as he got some food. Maybe Prompto's head was bugging him again and he had just decided not to come to school. Still Noctis didn't want to leave things as is, considering Prompto hadn't bothered texting him again that morning.

Noctis waited for the bell to ring before giving Ignis a call.

Going to a quiet corner in the hallway Noctis dialed Ignis's number.

"Iggy," Noctis said as he heard Ignis pick up on the other end.

"Is everything alright Noctis?" Ignis asked over the phone.

"Yeah everything's fine," Notcis answered. "It's just Prompto didn't show up for school again and I'm worried." Noctis fiddled with the tie on his uniform. "Do you mind going to his house to check on him for me."

Silence was on the other line before Noctis heard a sigh. "No it's no problem Noctis, but are you sure you don't want to just wait till after school and we can go together?"

Noctis frowned. "No Iggy, it's just a feeling but I'd really rather you go now in case somethings wrong. He's not responding to my texts, so I'm just worried."

Ignis gives another sign. "Alright your highness I'll go to Prompto's house and go check on him, though knowing Prompto he probably just forgot to set the alarm or something."

"Haha I hope that's the case." Noctis smiled thankful for what Ignis did for him. "Thank you Ignis, give me a call once you know what's up."

"Of course your highness."  
XvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXVXvX

Ignis hung up the phone. He was at the citadel right now, and had just finished taking notes for a meeting he'd had with a few higher ups—including his uncle and Gladio's father.

"Everything okay?" Gladio asked coming over to Ignis and patting him on the back.

Ignis sighed. "Yes I believe so, Noctis is just asking me to look out for his best friend is all."

Gladio gave a questioning look. "Oh it's nothing major," Ignis affirmed. "It's just that it seems now that Noctis has made a new friend I've had another problem to deal with for the future king."

"You mean the blonde guy Prompto?" Gladio confirmed.

Ignis nodded, fixing the tips of his glasses.

Gladio shrugged his shoulders. "He seemed alright, we ran a background check on him and he was pretty clear beside some health and grade concerns from his teachers. But he seemed to be a good motivator for Noctis so far," Gladio said putting his hands to his side.

"Yes and a good influence he is, but also a bad one, meaning now our dear Prince has a friend to go to the arcade with and give excuses for not coming to important meetings." Ignis gave another long sigh. "Perhaps I'm being too hard, either way this new friend of Noct's I've yet to determine the full potential of."

Gladio nodded, mostly understanding what Iggy was trying to say.

"Now if you excuse me I have an errand to run for the prince."

"See you tomorrow?" Gladio asked on Ignis's way out.

"Well as long as the prince is willing to go to his training session instead of the arcade with his friend I'll be seeing you," Ignis joked as he left.

Finding the car parked outside Ignis drove toward Prompto's house, listening to some classical music on his way. Finding the house rather easily Ignis parked outside. Stepping out of the vehicle Ignis walked toward the front door, ringing the doorbell and hoping to get a response swiftly.

There was nothing. Ignis backed up and looked at the top floor. If Ignis was correct the light to Prompto's room was still on.

"Prompto I know you're in there," Ignis shouted. Knocking loudly on the door, Ignis decided he'd had enough of waiting outside now trying for the handle. To Ignis's amusement the door was unlocked. "Honestly this boy might be worse than Noctis," Ignis muttered coming inside.

Ignis took off his shoes to be courteous and smelt the alcohol trash bag next to him. Ignis frowned wondering if Prompto was more of a bad influence then he thought. Ignis walked inside, not hearing the sound of anyone home. "Prompto," he tried again as he walked into the kitchen. What Ignis hadn't been expecting was to find the boy there on the floor, lying practically dead.

"Prompto!" Ignis said a lace of worry in his tone as he saw the boy passed out on the floor. A stain of blood had formed under his wrist, and his arm was holding his stomach at an odd location. Ignis heard a moan escape Prompto's mouth as he bent down and tapped his side. "Prompto are you alright."Ignis tapped a few more times and didn't get much of a response. "Dam," he mumbled. Ignis grabbed his phone beginning to type in the number for the paramedics, but Ignis felt an arm reach up and grab him before he could finish.

"Please no," Prompto mumbled, stopping Ignis from making the call.

Ignis frowned seeing the paleness to Prompto's cheeks, but also the bruise on his side and small trail of blood at the edge of his scalp.

Ignis bit his lip, pressing the hang up button on the number he was calling, already deducing his own conclusion to Prompto's state.

Prompto tried to sit up, wincing at every movement. Ignis helped the poor blonde, leaning him against the wall. He was still holding his stomach weird and Ignis wondered if the bruises there matched the ones on his arm and face.

"It seems you might need a hospital visit," Ignis said knowing the treatment required for his injuries already.

Prompto shook his head. "No, no hospital's please," he mumbled.

Ignis frowned, unsure if he should listen to the poor boy or go against his wishes. Then again Ignis already knew how to treat most of these injuries. "Do you have a first aid kit here?" Ignis asked.

Prompto bit into his lip and shook his head.

Ignis frowned. "Well Noctis does back at his apartment, I can take you there."

Prompto shook his head again. "No, I don't want Noctis to see me like this," Prompto said reluctantly.

Ignis frowned already finding the boys actions to stubborn for his liking. "He won't be home he's at school and will be for the next few hours."

Prompto frowned, continuing to bite his lip and hold his stomach. After a few moments of silence Prompto nodded, confirming he was okay with Ignis's idea. "Alright," Ignis said. "Let me help you to the car."

Bending down Ignis put a hand under Prompto's shoulder and helped him stand, the boy still holding his stomach and wincing with the action of moving. They moved in silence to the car, and Ignis couldn't help but feel how light Prompto was compared to Noctis, in fact it almost seemed unhealthy how light he was for his age.

Putting him into the passenger seat Ignis started the drive to Noct's place.

"Are you alright?" Ignis asked Prompto as they were driving. Prompto didn't answer as they drove, and to Ignis that was answer enough.


	4. Chapter 4- Bad Friend

**Chapter 4**

Ignis reached up and grabbed the first aid kit from the top shelf of Noctis's cupboard. He'd used it one for a paper cut Noct had once received, but besides that the kit hadn't seen much use. Still Ignis always liked to be cautious.

Ignis rounded the corner to where Prompto sat on the couch, still holding his stomach with his good arm. He seemed a bit in pain. Ignis would have to start some herbal remedy tea later, along with giving Prompto some pain killers.

Ignis sat next to Prompto on the couch before placing the first aid kit on the table and rummaging through it. Looking over Ignis could tell Prompto didn't exactly look fond of his situation, still Ignis couldn't just treat the boy without hearing the story first.

"So want to tell me what happened," he asked as he got the alcoholic wipes from the kit.

Prompto looked toward the window, refusing to look Ignis's way.

"I'd rather not," he muttered still holding his stomach.

Ignis sighed, wiping the side of Prompto's forehead where blood had appeared. Prompto winced at the action but stayed still feeling the stinging sensation.

"Someone hurt you last night and judging by your concussion from the other day and Noct's other concerns, well I'm guessing it wasn't just last night you were hurt," Ignis consoled as he finished dabbing away the blood at the side of Prompto's head. He could tell it was from nail marks, and probably not Prompto's own.

Prompto stayed quiet through the statement. Ignis reached over, grabbing the hand that was still grasping the stomach. Prompto refused to give it up, but after a moment he gave in allowing Ignis to take the hand.

Ignis studied it, knowing after he'd be moving on to the stomach, and then the arm. Ignis pushed lightly on one of the fingers, Prompto gasped, trying to squirm from the grip. "Your ring and middle finger are both broken," Ignis admits, grabbing some bandages from the first aid kit. "Though the breaks quite clean so they should heal fine if we just tape your fingers." Ignis began wrapping the bandages, all the while Prompto stayed silent except for the occasional gasp.

When Ignis was done Prompto brought his hand back down to his stomach. Ignis frowned knowing that something was possibly very much bugging Prompto in that area. "Does it hurt?" Ignis asked.

Prompto bit into his lip and nodded.

"More so than the rest of your body?"

Prompto nodded again, almost unwilling to show Ignis the bruise. Ignis frowned a bit worried exactly how bad it could be.

"Prompto I'm going to have to judge the damage first hand, which means you'll have to show it to me."

Prompto shook his head, his eyes already teared up a little. "It's fine," Prompto said. "It'll go away; usually the pain goes away after a couple of days." Prompto nibbled on the edge of his lip. "It'll be fine so you don't need to see it."

It honestly hurt Ignis to hear that Prompto had dealt with these situations before, but right now Ignis couldn't let Prompto be swept away that easily, not when something could be majorly wrong.

"Prompto there's no need to be embarrassed; I'm just concerned for your health is all." Ignis placed a hand on Prompto's knee. "No need to be scared I promise I can help you," Ignis said in a sweet tone.

Prompto looked Ignis's way. He hadn't talked to Ignis much, usually only getting rides home from him when Noctis asked, or seeing him make food at Noct's apartment. But now Prompto was seeing Ignis for what he really was—a kind person. Prompto taking a deep breath removed his arm, ready to pull up his shirt.

"Usually when I'm kicked it doesn't hurt as much," Prompto admits in a hushed tone. "For some reason this time though an alarming amount of pain went into the middle of my stomach." Prompto cringed already seeing the bruising on the outer layers. "I-I-ah I was hoping after a couple days it'd go away."

Prompto finished pulling his shirt up, looking away from the final edge of the product. Ignis actually gasped when he saw the bruising, it was blacked out, purple and redish blobs under Prompto's skin. Not to mention it spread almost over the entire area. Ignis was scared he might injure the skin by even touching it. Still if it was bugging Prompto more prominently still, Ignis had to make sure a rib wasn't broken.

Ignis reached, gently placing a hand on Prompto's stomach. He instantly winced, even the light pressure sending pain through his body. Ignis lightly brought his hand over the area, knowing he'd have to apply pressure if he were to feel for a broken rib. But even as soon as Ignis added a minimal amount of pressure Prompto pulled back, letting his shirt fall back down and stopping Ignis from touching it. He had tears clinging to his eyes. "Please it hurts too much," Prompto mumbled.

Ignis let out a breath he was holding. He'd have to check later, or after Prompto took some pain medication. Still Ignis was worried there was some internal damage.

"Alright, why don't I make some tea to calm your nerves a bit," Ignis said getting up and heading into the kitchen. As he was walking over the sound of the door unlocking was heard across the room.

Prompto turned a shade whiter then he already was.

Noctis came through the door school bag in hand. He dropped it on the side taking off his shoes. "Hey Ignis I saw your car parked, was Prompto okay when you saw him today. . ." Noctis stopped spotting the blonde on the couch, who was slowly shrinking back. "Prompto?" Noctis said.

It seemed Prompto had forgotten the fact school ended early on Fridays.

Prompto coughed a little, "Oh hey Noct," Prompto said his voice cracking at the end. Noctis spotted the bloodied tissue Ignis had been using and the first aid kit on the counter. Noctis hurried over, seeing the aligning new set of injuries to Prompto.

"Prompto, oh my gosh, you're hurt."

Prompto put on a smile, as Ignis noticed Prompto's attitude did a complete one-eighty to hide his true mood from Noctis. "Oh you know just me being clumsy again," he joked going to rub the back of his hair, though realizing that was with his bad hand, when he brought his hand back down he noticed the wound had opened under the wristband again.

"Prompto what on earth happened!" Noctis's voice was clear, a frustration to his mood.

"It's nothing Noct, really," Prompto said a bit hesitant.

"Hell no it's not. Prompto these injuries, these aren't something you get from falling down the stairs." Noctis seemed angry his tone reflecting that as he stood over Prompto.

"Hey easy Noctis," Ignis stepped in. "Prompto doesn't need a long lecture at the moment, he needs to be relaxed." Or else Ignis wouldn't get a chance to look at that stomach wound again.

Prompto stopped his smile looking at the ground helplessly. "So you know what happened then," Noctis accuses walking over to Ignis. "Who did this to my best friend!" Noctis looked ready to punch something as his eyes took on a new colour, and Prompto wasn't sure he could let that happen.

"Stop Noct," Prompto said clinging his hand still to his stomach still. "Iggy just offered to help, I'm guessing you sent him to my place." Prompto chuckled, Noctis gaining a bit or rest time to calm himself. "It's my own fault I'm like this," Prompto mumbled.

"Like hell," Noctis said coming back over. Going on his knees Noctis looked Prompto in the eye. "Someone did this to you and I want to know who!" Noctis said hiding the edge at the end.

Prompto frowned, looking back and forth between Ignis and Noct. He felt the pressure and that all of a sudden felt a little too much to take. "My ah. . .it's a punishment. . ." Prompto mumbled feeling an exaggerated pressure. Suddenly Prompto was hyperventilating, and it didn't go unnoticed by either Ignis or Noct. "My dad, he ah. . ." breathing out in fast paced grunts Ignis felt the need to intervene.

"Calm yourself Prompto, everything will be alright, concentrate on breathing in and out." Though Prompto was unable to focus like Ignis asked.

"My dad needed to discipline me," Prompto said in between the breaths, suddenly his eyes fluttering backwards. Ignis was there to calm him down again, pressing a hand to his knee.

"Prompto shh, everything is alright," Ignis said. Ignis started giving heavy breaths encouraging Prompto to follow. Eventually Prompto's breathing followed Ignis's, together the two of them bringing their breathing back to normal.

"His dad," Noct mumbled, feeling a little guilty for causing his friend to have a panic attack. Still Noctis had found the suspect, and also the person to direct his anger toward.

"Prompto why don't you lie down a second," Ignis suggested. Prompto nodded continuing to hold his stomach and following Ignis's lead to lie on the couch.

Ignis helped lay Prompto down. Prompto closing his eyes as his head hit the couch pillow. Ignis didn't think he was asleep, but at least he was resting his eyes.

Ignis walked over to the kitchen to start the tea again, but Noctis grabbed Iggy's hand, pulling him to the front door. Going outside into the hallway Ignis got ready for Noct's yelling fit.

"What's happening Ignis, is Prompto. . ." Noctis didn't finish. "He's been gone the last few days, and I—I know we've only been friends a few months, but still I can't believe I didn't see, I—Ignis I'm. . ."

Ignis put a hand on Noctis shoulder. "Noct it's okay, the important thing is we've brought him here and can help him deal with the situation."

Noctis nodded taking his own deep breath. "I'm not letting him back home, no way is he going back there when something like this happened." Noct grinded his fist. "I'm gonna kill that man—that person is not a father to Prompto."

Ignis frowned. "Yes for now I'd think it smart we get someone from the glaive to take him into a temporary custody, but we shouldn't let Prompto know till he's ready."

"And why not!" Noctis said. "If he hurt him like this, then he should know he's locked away."

"Because Noctis no matter what you may think Prompto probably sees the situation differently. This probably isn't the first time this has happened to Prompto, so we need to tread lightly here." Ignis fixed his glasses. "Either way we're not going to let him get hurt again, that's for certain."

Noctis nodded fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt. His best friend was in this situation and he had no idea, he was always so cheerful, to think that his home life was like this—Noctis couldn't imagine the situation. Not to mention Prompto had gone through it alone, had he been so badly hurt he couldn't have come to school those three days? Noctis was scared his friend had gone through this other times, who knew how often this had happened.

Noctis wanted to punch the guy who did this to Prompto, but Noctis also wanted to be there to comfort Prompto and get the full story. He'd said he was being disciplined, he'd also said it was his fault. Was his friend so far gone as to think that? No Noctis had to convince Prompto otherwise, he couldn't let his friend get hurt like that again. Not ever.

"I'm going to give Gladio a call and ask him to check out Prompto's house," Ignis said as he pulled out his phone. "He wasn't at his home when I got there, but if anything Gladio can pick up some clues for us," Ignis said.

Noct nodded. "Alright, should I go with him?" Noctis asked, wanting to go after this guy as soon as possible.

"No, Noct I think it's best if you stay with Prompto, he'll want a friend right now and I think it'll be comforting to have you there for him," Ignis said.

Noct gave a deep breath, knowing he'd have to keep his calm for his friend despite the anger burning in him. "Alright, but whatever Gladio finds out, I'll want to know."

Ignis agreed going to dial the number on his phone, while Noctis went back inside. He found Prompto just staring at the blank TV from the couch. His face lingering with the odd face of pain.

Noctis went to take a seat next to him, Prompto who noticed turned over. "Hey," he said as Noctis took a seat.

"Hey," Noctis said, trying to act natural to this. "Are you feeling okay?" Noctis asked, unsure what else he was left with.

Prompto nodded. "Yeah my stomach's just a little upset is all," he said, giving off a smile at the end. "But it's okay."

Noctis remembered what the nurse had said about blood sugar yesterday. "When was the last time you ate?" Noctis asked.

Prompto frowned. "I can't remember to be honest," he let off a laugh. "Sorry that's probably not that helpful."

Noctis got up from the couch. "Yeah no it's no problem let me go get something for you," Noctis said going up to the kitchen. "You need some food in you, and if anything maybe it'll make your stomach feel a little better."

Prompto gave this face that made Noctis think maybe he didn't agree, but he didn't say anything otherwise so Noctis just presumed he wouldn't mind if he made some toast for him. Noctis put some bread in the toaster and heard the sound of Ignis coming back inside. "Can you turn on the stove for the kettle," Ignis asked as he entered.

"Yeah sure," Noctis confirmed, going to the stove.

Prompto leaned back on the couch, and Ignis moved the love seat in closer so he could check Prompto over some more. "Prompto do you mind if I clean up your arm now?" he asked going to take a seat. Ignis noticed the calm face Prompto had been wearing turn to panic a bit at the mention of his arm.

Prompto let go of his stomach, reaching out his left arm. Ignis frowned, unsure why Prompto was reaching out that arm. Either way out of amusement Ignis inspected it only to find a few small purple bruises, nothing to alarming. When Ignis put the left arm down Prompto went back to holding his stomach, and Ignis motioned for the right arm, which Prompto was conveniently hiding in the cushion.

"Prompto I saw the dried blood on your right arm, I know it's injured."

Prompto shook his head rather violently. "No it's fine," his voice cracked. "Really no need to worry." Prompto hid his arm further behind him, wincing at the pain it caused him. Ignis frowned, a bit impatient with how Prompto was acting.

Reaching forward Ignis looked ready to grab the arm, but Prompto dodged out of the way hiding it some more. "No please, you can't," he said pulling his arm back. He winced, giving a bit of a cry as he budged over on the couch.

Noctis came over with the toast wondering what the kerfuffle was about. "Hey Prompto, it's okay." Noctis put the toast down, sitting next to Prompto on the couch. "Ignis only wants to clean the blood off the injury."

Prompto shook his head, his eyes looking almost close to tears. "Please you can't, I can't let you see it." Prompto said keeping his arm hidden. "Please," he mumbled half heartily at the end.

Ignis frowned knowing this was probably more than the injury. "Prompto if I give you some wipes, to clean up the blood in the bathroom, would that be okay?"

Prompto bit into his lip, but he nodded. "Yeah, I'd do that."

Ignis nodded, pulling over the first aid kit and rummaging through it.

"But first eat," said Noctis pushing the plate of toast in.

Prompto nodded, finally pulling out his injured arm to grab the toast. Ignis and Noctis both noticed the blood stained to his hands, running along his fingers and soaking the underneath of his wrist band. Noctis may not have been friends with Prompto in elementary school but he knew that Prompto always wore that wristband, no matter the occasion. Even now underneath he could see he was using it to cover up an injury.

Above the dried and bloodied wrist was a long running bruise, the colouring making Prompto's skin a little rainbowy. Noctis could see from the other side Ignis biting his lip, assessing the injury from a far.

Prompto bit into his toast, taking a few good bites before putting it back on the plate.

"Don't you want more?" Noctis asked, wondering if a few bites was enough.

Prompto frowned, about to say something—but the next thing that happened was Prompto hurrying out of the room toward the bathroom. Noctis heard Prompto loosing the few bites he'd just had, the bread finding its way into the toilet.

Ignis pulled out his phone a look of worry crossing his face. "I'm calling a doctor," he mumbled getting up off the couch.

Noctis frowned, worried for his best friend, and wondering how he had been such a bad friend till now, not having noticed anything.


	5. Chapter 5- Somber Pity

**Chapter 5**

Gladio got the call just as he was finishing a work out. Wiping some sweat off his brow with a towel, Gladio went to go sit on the bench as he answered the call from Iggy.

What he heard was less then pleasant. Gladio even started grinding his teeth through it, crushing the water bottle he was holding in his hand.

Gladio took a deep breath a few people on the side of the gym looking at him funny after crushing his the plastic bottle.

"Yeah, don't worry I'm on it Iggy, heading there now."

Gladio hung up the phone trying to control his rage. He didn't exactly know Prompto that well, but he did know that he made the prince happy and if anything he was a sweet kid, always smiling the few times they'd met and treating Noctis like a person instead of a prince. To think he'd been hiding this baggage made Gladio sick. To make things worse, Gladio knew the Argentum was a former kingsglaive, and that kind of treatment towards a kid wasn't something Gladio could approve of—ever.

Gladio drove over to the Argentum household, parking a house over as to not alarm anyone if they were home. Walking over Gladio knocked slightly first, but not getting any reaction he just decided to open the door, finding it unlocked—like Ignis had said.

Gladio walked inside noticing the bag of alcohol next to the door. Gladio frowned, knowing that already wasn't a good sign. Gladio walked around the interior to the kitchen. To the side Gladio noticed a bit of a blood stain at the edge of the wall. Gladio squeezed his fist, irritation at his throat. Arrest this guy, more like kill this guy if he set his eyes on him.

Gladio opened the door to the fridge, finding nothing inside but a few more beer cans. Gladio frowned not noticing any food. Gladio checked the cupboards not finding much of anything. "What's Prompto been eating the last few days?" Gladio said out loud.

Gladio checked around the rest of the house, he didn't find any pictures with Prompto lying around, and after doing a search of the perimeter Gladio didn't find anyone home. Gladio frowned. The house seemed homey on the exterior, but besides the Prompto's bedroom the inside of the house just felt like an unloved painting.

Gladio went to take a seat in Prompto's living room, crosses his legs as he sat down. He'd have to ask the citadel to release some paperwork on Prompto's family, if anything it could help Gladio track where Prompto's father had gone.

Gladio sighed taking out his phone. If anything he could take photo's for evidence regarding the situation.

Getting up Gladio heard the sound of someone entering. Frowning Gladio goes around the side to find a larger man with drained out face walking inside.

"What are you doing in my house?" he stammered, a look of anger coating his face.

Gladio let out a smirk, knowing that if anything he could take this guy down fairly easily. "Well sir, I'm here to arrest you."

The man frowned. "This is breaking and entering, I'm calling the police." The man reached into his pocket for his cellphone, but Gladio was already on him, grabbing the phone from the man's hand and squeezing it to the point it cracked and shattered. Gladio thought it might scare Prompto's father, but in the end it just made him look fiercer.

"Why you, I'm a former galive—I can get you locked up!"

Gladio stopped the man's punch easily, gripping his hand. "Well I'm a current glaive, for our future king no less." Gladio squeezed at the man's knuckle, making him spasm in pain. "The best friend of Prompto Argentum."

He may not have been scared before, but after what was said to him Gladio could see the fear rise in his face.

XvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXVXvX

Ignis brought out a cloth to wipe some sweat off Prompto's face. Noctis sat next to him, a movie playing on their TV at a quiet lull.

"How's your stomach feeling?" Ignis asked, seeing the same pained expression as before on Prompto's face.

Prompto offered a weak smile. "It's fine, I mean a little better maybe."

Noctis frowned at the side, knowing his best friend was lying, but he didn't say anything.

Ignis passed over the cool cloth to Prompto. "Here, it should help you cool down," Ignis suggested, letting Prompto take it with his injured arm, the other still clinging to his stomach. Prompto had taken Ignis's suggestion and cleaned the wound under his wrist band as well as the dried blood, but Ignis noticed the peaks of fresh blood starting again. Ignis knew he might have to go outside of Prompto's comfort zone and treat the wound himself when Prompto was asleep.

Noctis crossed his legs at the side couch, Ignis could see the fidgeting under his nails. Ignis knew that if he let Noctis out of his sight that he may very well come close to murdering Prompto's father. Noctis wasn't known for being subtle, and if people hurt his friends he had no mercy.

Ignis felt the vibrate of something in his pocket. "Excuse me," Ignis said as he grabbed his phone and answered the call.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hey Iggy," Gladio said on the other end. "I did as you said and was able to catch Prompto's dad, he's in a containment cell now asking for his lawyer." Iggy gave out a breath of relief, not realizing how soon they'd be able to arrest him. "Someone's going to start questioning him, but I have pictures for proof, and Prompto's word should do it."

Ignis frowned, having not told Prompto of what was happening. He'd have to tell him after the doctor took a look at him, but for now Ignis would rather have Prompto in a relaxed state. Ignis wasn't sure what Prompto's reaction to his father being arrested would be, he hoped it'd be good, but Ignis also knew that Prompto wasn't the type of person who liked people to suffer, no matter how bad of a person they were.

"Alright, thank you Gladio—you've helped a lot. I can come down as a witness in a few hours."

There was a small silence on the other end of the phone as Gladio stumbled to find his words. "Hey ah Iggy, when I was at Prompto's house, there wasn't any food there."

"Pardon?" Iggy asked.

Gladio sighed. "It's just something I thought I should mention. The kids already pretty skinny, so I just thought I should bring it up."

Ignis nodded. "Alright thank you Gladio." Ignis hung up the phone, a little bitterness to his thoughts. He wasn't sure he was ready to upset Noctis any more, or get Prompto on edge, but he needed to find out the reasoning for this.

Ignis came back into the living room and took a seat across from Prompto on the couch, Prompto and Noct turning his way as he sat. "Prompto," Ignis said, trying to keep his tone slow and calm. "When I was at your house earlier, I noticed there was no food in your fridge, or cupboard," Ignis said, using himself instead of Gladio as the example.

Prompto bit into his lip, probably trying his best to hide the fact, but having failed considerably. Noct already knew from Prompto's expression the truth to Ignis's words.

"How long?" Noctis asked. "How long as it been since you last ate?"

Promtpo frowned.

"I'm serious Prompto."

Prompto stopped biting his lip. "I ran out of money in my account a few weeks ago, I've been trying to contact my mom to wire money but she hasn't gotten back to me—I had started looking for part time work. . ." Prompto stops, the shame hidden in his features. "It's not that big of deal really, I mean I was getting by."

Noct stood up, a fit of rage hidden in him. "Why didn't you just ask me! Or tell me any of this Prompto! If you don't even have enough money to buy food, I mean—I could have helped you."

Prompto shook his head. "But that wouldn't be fair to you Noct!" Prompto's voice shot up. "I mean I know your friends in the past have always wanted something from you, attention, some recognition, to get to say the prince was their friend. I didn't want to be another one of those people Noct."

Noctis squeezed his fists. "But if you were starving you should have said something! I can't believe you kept all this from me, I mean we're supposed to be best friend's, we're supposed to help each other."

Prompto frowned, he looked like he felt guilty. "I-I," Prompto never finished, a sound at their door interrupting them.

Ignis got up, unsure how to handle the situation less aggressively or stop either of the two boys frustration.

"That's the doctor," Ignis said getting up.

"You called a doctor?" Prompto said, worry to his voice.

Ignis nodded. "Prompto no matter what you say I need someone to take a good look at you, and despite you hiding the fact I know your stomach is bugging you more then you let on, so having a physician look at you is necessary."

Prompto looked about to say something else but Noctis interrupted him, "Prompto don't, don't say anything in protest, or deny you need to be seen by one." Noctis uncurled his fingers. "Why can't you just ever have anyone look after you," Noctis mumbled getting up off the couch and walking over to his bedroom. He needed a few minutes alone to collect himself. A small slam is heard as the door closes.

Ignis answered the front door, a petit girl answering it with overly large glasses. "Dr. Chantelle," Ignis said, opening the door wider. "Thank you for coming."

"Yes, anything for a friend of the prince," she answered as Ignis shut the door behind her.

Prompto sank back into the couch, holding his stomach tighter than necessary.

"Please come this way," Ignis said, leading her to Prompto on the side. "I've already cleaned the more extensive part of his injuries, and besides suffering from a minor concussion, and a few scratches he seems to have an extensive injury to his stomach."

The doctor took a seat next to Prompto, taking a stethoscope out of her bag. She put it on. "Hey sweetheart, I'm Chantelle," she introduced.

"Prompto," Prompto said in a muffled voice.

"Can I get you to lie down flat for me, I'm also going to have to have you take off your shirt, is that okay?" she asked.

Prompto bit into his lip. "Yeah," he mumbled as he stopped gripping his stomach. Ignis took a step back to go make some more tea in the kitchen.

Prompto laid down on his back, doing as the doctor said and lifting his shirt off, though with his injured arm it was a bit of a struggle. Chantelle helped him with the last part of it. Easing him on his back Prompto cringed now seeing the bruising in full force himself. He didn't like seeing the bruising, it made him think back to the other night, and the few more he'd spent with his father.

Chantelle dragged her hand over Prompto's stomach, examining the area. She pressed firmly and Prompto let out a slight whimper. "Does that hurt?" Chantelle asked. Prompto nodded slightly as she pressed lighter around the outer edges. "And here?" she asked.

Prompto nodded again, "but not as much," he confirmed.

Chantelle grabbed a notepad out of her bag and started writing some stuff. She pressed more lightly around the irritated area. "Here," she confirmed.

Prompto let out another whimper, Chantelle pulling back. Chantelle frowned, and the reaction did not go unnoticed by Iggy.

"Is anything else really hurting Prompto?" the doctor asked.

Prompto frowned thinking of his wrist, it wasn't really hurting, but it was irritating him. But he couldn't risk anyone seeing his tattoo, so he wasn't going to say anything.

"No, I'm fine," he muttered.

The doctor nodded. "Okay you can sit up now." Prompto did as she said, sitting up with the help of her. "Now I'm just going to listen to your heart beat, that alright?" Prompto nodded again, as Chantelle moved in with her stethoscope. "Okay just take some deep breaths for me honey." Prompto breathed in and out as Chantelle moved her stethoscope around. After a few minutes she stopped, writing some notes on her notepad. Prompto sank back as soon as she was done.

Chantelle gave out a sigh. "Alright darling you can put your shirt back on now." Prompto gave a slight nod, going to grab his shirt. As he did this Chantelle noticed the bruising and broken finger around Prompto's wrist. Chantelle reached for Prompto's hand. "May I?" she asked.

Prompto stretched out his hand. Chantelle looked over the finger, nodding in satisfaction. "I presume Ignis wrapped it for you?" Chantelle asked.

"Yeah," Prompto said, a tingle in his body.

"Well it's been set properly, and the bruising on your arm should heal nicely to if you give it a week." The doctor spots a bit of blood on the wrist band, bur Prompto pulls his hand back. Chantelle frowns but doesn't say anything.

"If I'm correct you have a bit of a concussion to? Are you feeling dizzy still?"

Prompto frowned. "I wasn't yesterday, but it came back a bit today," he admitted.

Ignis came back into the living room with some tea for their guest and Prompto. "He threw up the toast we gave him earlier as well," Ignis remarked.

Chantelle nodded writing some more things down. "Is that everything?" she asked.

Prompto held onto his wrist and hoped Ignis wouldn't say anything. Lucky for him he didn't.

"Yes," Ignis responded, "I believe so."

The doctor wrote some final notes down before tearing a page off her notepad. "I'll be honest, most of your injuries should heal up fine on their own, but as for your stomach." The doctor handed the note to Ignis, but looked at Prompto as she spoke. "There may be some slight internal bleeding, I can't know for certain because of the bruising, but it's very possible." Ignis curved the ends of his hands to the news. "If that's true you'll need surgery."

Prompto's face grew white with the news. "You said you don't know for certain," Ignis cut in.

The doctor nodded. "You see he also has a fractured rib, and I'm wondering if that may be causing the damage. Either way we won't know till tomorrow." Chantelle reached for Prompto's knee. "I want you to try eating something very light tonight, and if you can't hold it down I want you to come to the hospital tomorrow morning, or even tonight."

Prompto breathed in through his nose, hospital's not his favourite place. He really hoped that what the doctor said was wrong.

"Internal bleeding can be life threating," Ignis pointed out, "Is it alright to wait?"

The doctor nodded, "It's not major if it is my hypothesis, so it shouldn't be to damaging, but either way Prompto, you shouldn't be moving around too much."

Prompto nodded. "Alright, thank you," he said, as the doctor got up to leave. Ignis followed after as Prompto found a more comfortable position on the couch to lie down in.

"Thank you for coming," Ignis said as the doctor and him went outside into the hallway. "I'm sorry for making you come all the way out here."

"It's no problem," Chantelle answered.

Letting a few seconds pass, Ignis could see that Chantelle was holding back from saying something.

"What?" Ignis conferred.

"Well it's just, his injuries, I can tell they were very up close and personal, and judging by his bone structure this isn't the first time," Chantelle dragged her foot on the ground.

Ignis fixed his glasses. "Don't worry, we're dealing with the situation properly."

Chantelle nodded. "Alright, but still, I feel sorry for the kid, he's so young."

Ignis gave off a somber look. "Yeah I know, me to," he answered as he went back inside.

Inside the apartment on the other side of Noctis's bedroom door he was trying to hold back his tears, thinking of his best friend suffering the way he was.

 **Sorry for the bit of the wait, but hope the chapter was enjoyable! Next chapter should be up within the next few days :D**


	6. Chapter 6- A Cold Shower

**Chapter 6**

"Hey Iggy," Prompto said after putting an empty cup of tea on the coffee table. "Do you mind if I take a shower," Prompto said, taking his hand off his stomach.

Ignis frowned, unsure that would be wise, but knowing maybe the shower might help calm Prompto down, he thought it might be best to agree to the blonde's wishes.

"Alright," Ignis said. "That's fine."

Prompto brought his legs off the couch, wincing at the pain in his stomach as he moved.

"Will have to redress the bandage for your broken finger, so just be wary alright." Prompto helped himself up off the couch, feeling a bit dizzy as soon as he got up, but shaking his head to find himself.

"Right, thanks Iggy." Prompto felt the vibration of his cellphone again, the object having been going off none stop the last few minutes.

Prompto headed to the bathroom and took no time to go over and turn on the shower, hoping the sound would dilate the incoming phone call he was about to answer.

Prompto took out his phone, answering the ninth phone call from his mother . There was no hesitation when he finally picked up. "Prompto!" he heard from the other side, the loud voice making Prompto cringe.

"Hey mom," Prompto answered in a bit of a whisper.

"Do you know how many times I've tried calling you, honestly."

Prompto leaned against the bathroom door, afraid about what he might hear on the other end. "Yeah I'm sorry mom."

"Where are you Prompto, do you have any idea what's happened," his mother said.

Prompto frowned. He could imagine all the situations she'd be mad about, but he had no idea on the extent of everything, honestly he was worried what he was about to hear on the other end from his mother.

"No, sorry mom, I'm at a friend's right now," Prompto mumbled.

"Well I'm at the police station, where your father has been arrested due to assault charges."

Prompto grew a little white by the news. He knew the odds of Ignis reporting his father was indeed a possibility as soon as he offered to help him, but to be arrested so soon. Prompto felt sick, sicker than his stomach was already feeling.

Prompto knew that his father probably should end up in jail, that for all the times Prompto had gotten hurt he'd be safer with his father there. But on the other hand his father had taken Prompto in, he'd taken a known Niff experiment into his home, the possibility of him turning on his family an outcome. Prompto didn't want to fault his father and mother for that, they saved him from being in an orphanage, or stuck on the street.

Still Prompto was scared of his father, scared every time he walked home his father would be there in another depressed state. Hearing his father was in prison was almost a breath of relief for him.

"I need you to come down to the station right now to clear up this misunderstanding Prompto," his mother explained on the phone. "Am I making myself clear?"

Prompto bit into his lip, unsure how he could get out of this mess, or what the right decision was.

The blonde looked down at his wrist, having cleaned up most of the dried blood earlier in the bathroom, but still feeling the sting to wear his father had dug in his nails in. Over dents where Prompto had dug his own nails in. It was why his father had been able to break the skin so easily.

"Mom I'm not feeling the best right now," Prompto explained, bringing his wrist down.

"Prompto this isn't up for discussion!" his mom shouted into the phone. There was a slight pause after the yell, and Prompto could hear his mother take a deep breath on the other end. "Look you know how your father gets, but an assault charge is not what will help him Prompto. I promise if you come down to the station I'll transfer the money to your account and your father won't be coming back for a while."

Prompto frowned, feeling the tightness to his stomach only grow worse.

"Prompto it's not his fault, being a kingsglaive messed with him. Look we both know where you're from, him fighting against Niflihiem has only gotten to him worse over the years." Prompto lets his foot do circles on the ground. "Prompto please, we can't have our reputation ruined like this, and if you do this you don't have to worry about your father being back for a few more months, years even."

"I-"

"Just imagine how much worse it will be if the charges go through Prompto, what your father can say, tell the public."

Prompto clung to his wrist, the motion irritating his wound. The blonde took a deep breath, knowing full well that if he refused things were only going to get worse between his family, the family that raised him and took him when no one else would. "Alright," he said. "Alright I'll come down to the station."

A breath of relief was heard from the other end of the phone. "I'm glad honey; you're making the right decision." His mother hung up the phone and Prompto was left gripping his fist trying to hold back his own tears.

He didn't want to go back, he didn't want to go face his father again, he couldn't, it wasn't fair. But his mother had promised to transfer him the money, than he wouldn't have to rely on Noct, that was the better solution. If he went down now and helped his mother he wouldn't have to make Noct thing he was leeching off him cause he was the prince. If he went back his father wouldn't be coming back to his house for a few months. Prompto could be left alone, be by himself like usual.

Prompto brought himself up off the wall. Putting the cellphone in his pocket, Prompto was careful to open the bathroom door quietly with the shower still on. Hearing small chatter in the kitchen Prompto knew that at least this was a good time to sneak out.

Going to the front door Prompto tried to be as quiet as he could as he left out the front door to go atone for his mother's wishes.

XvXvX

Noctis had come out of his room earlier having heard the start of the shower earlier and knowing Ignis was still in the kitchen.

Noctis walked into the kitchen seeing Ignis make dinner for that night.

"Did you hear what the doctor said?" Ignis asked as Noctis took a seat at the island in his kitchen. Noctis could only nod to what Ignis was saying. "Are you a bit calmer now," Ignis asked.

Noctis nodded again. "Yeah sorry, it's just hard to control my anger sometimes you know, especially when it concerns Prompto."

Ignis nodded, chopping some vegetables at the side. "Yes well you'll be happy to know that his father's in custody right now, and despite only having my witness report that's enough to hold him for a few days."

Noctis gripped his hands again. "He won't ever hurt Prompto again," Noctis said firmly. "Not ever."

"And I have to agree to that, but still will have to tread lightly here," Ignis said. "After Prompto gets out of the shower I'm planning on explaining the situation to the best of my ability, hopefully realizing with his father locked up he's safer."

Noctis nodded. "Don't worry, I won't freak out again, I'm just worried about him."

Ignis sighed, adding the vegetables to the stew on the counter. "I am to Noctis, no boy your guys age should have to go through that—especially your friend Prompto."

Noctis nodded, his bubble of sunshine usually so joyful. To think someone like him had to go through such a hard life. "I just wonder how long this has been going on, Prompto was adopted pretty young I know, but the idea that his dad would get away with this. What about his mom, does she know, or is she in on it?" Noctis batted the counter lightly. "I just hate the idea of anyone hurting Prompto like this."

Noctis listened to the hum of the shower.

"Either way Noctis, now that we've seen the situation we can get a handle on it." Ignis looked in the direction of the shower, knowing it'd be going for a fairly long amount of time now.

"Hey Iggy, how long has Prompto been in there for?"

Ignis look at his watch, frowning at the time. "A while, maybe go knock to make sure he's okay."

Noctis got off the counter and walked over to the door. "Hey Prompto," Noctis knocked. "Everything okay?" there was no reply, and Noctis decided to try for the handle wondering if Prompto hadn't locked it. He hadn't. Noctis walked inside, careful as he walked to not disturb Prompto's privacy. "Prompto?" Noctis called going over to the shower. Noctis shook his head to the side when he noticed there were not feet peaking under the shower curtain. Noctis pulled it back.

The shower was empty, the entire bathroom was empty. Noctis grew white.

"Iggy!" Noctis yelled, Ignis ran inside, seeing the empty bathroom like Noctis had. "He's gone?"

Ignis frowned, knowing Prompto was in no condition to be walking around like he was, and in no way emotionally stable to handle seeing his father if that's indeed where he was going.

Ignis heard his phone ring. Iggy reached into his pocket Gladio on the other end. Walking outside the bathroom Ignis also noticed the missing shoes. Looked like Prompto had left.

"Gladio," Ignis said answering the phone.

"Hey Iggy," Gladio said, his voice on a bit of high emotion. "Prompto just showed up at the station."

Ignis cursed, "Grab him Gladio, he's in no condition to be walking."

"Yeah he doesn't look to hot, he with some woman now, I think it's his mother, they just had the charges dropped for his father to be released."

"What?" Ignis said, cursing again. "Keep them there, Noctis and I are on our way."

"What is it? He know where Prompto is?" Noctis asked.

Ignis nodded. "He does indeed, and I'm afraid it's not good news either. Come on let's get going."


	7. Chapter 7- Fear, Sadness, Anger

**Chapter 7**

As much as Gladio had wanted to punch Prompto's father a million times over, he'd stayed cool to not bring any more harm on to Noctis's and his family name. He'd get his chance later, right now Gladio wanted to make sure that Prompto's father was just locked away for good—and Noct's best friend was safe from any danger this man could bring.

The officers at the station were more than happy to put Prompto's father in custody after Gladio had flashed his Amicitia name. Still as things were Gladio wasn't sure how the situation was going to be handled. Either way he couldn't let this jerk hurt Prompto again, not ever.

Ignis had filed a report earlier after the scene, and he'd also sent picture as evidence— either way they had enough to keep Prompto's father locked up till they at least got a statement from the victim. Well that's what Gladio hoped.

But as just as he was getting home after having dealt with the whole situation Gladio received a call from a local officer at the precinct.

"Ah Mr. Amiliticia, I'm afraid to tell you this but the client that you just brought in has been released," she said over the phone.

"WHAT!" Gladio had replied in horror.

"Well you see sir the victim came with the prosecuted's mother and well he denied the charges so Mr. Argentum was let go."

That was enough nerve to get Gladiolus racing back to the precinct in a hurry, and Gladio did not like the argument going down when he finally arrived back.

He came as fast as he could, but as he parked just behind the building and came around the front he was scared he'd missed the family. Luckily for him he hadn't, as he heard the ending of an argument.

And Prompto looking fairly stressed to the whole situation at hand.

"You can't just control me!" Gladio heard Prompto shout as he grabbed onto the collar of his mother's shirt—well who Gladio presumed was Prompto's mother.

Gladio jogged over to the group, but apparently just in time, as Prompto was falling back and his mother was pulling away. Gladio came just in time to catch the falling blonde, who seemed to be still mumbling words as he caught him.

"Oh hey!" Gladio said as he bent down to the ground with Prompto in his arms. "What did you do!" Gladio shouted at the woman.

The woman looked less then pleased at Prompto's passed out body.

"Hey Prompto?" Gladio tapped him on the cheek, but got no response, Gladio worried when he couldn't feel for a pulse as his fingers moved around his wrist. "Hey lady at least call an ambulance."

But Prompto's mother had already left, and Prompto was left in Gladio's arms as Gladio was left to a random good Samaritan to make the call.

XvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvX

Prompto arrived at the police station a little dazed. He hadn't been that dizzy when he first left, but after walking from Noct's place the blur in his eyes wasn't seeming to go away.

But when he arrived at the station and saw his mother outside, Prompto knew already by the look on her face, that things were already going to get worse for him.

Prompto shook the dizziness of him and jogged over to him. His fingers were already fiddling with his shirt as he tried to not look his mother in the eye.

"You're late," she said as she already started walking inside the station.

"I came as fast as I could," Prompto mumbled, trying to focus his eyes now that he was walking a bit slower.

"Well you could have come faster," his mother mumbled in dissatisfaction. "Now come on let's explain to the office what's happening."

Prompto pulled up his jacket.

He had to say no, he had to explain to her that this wasn't what he wanted, that this isn't what any of his friends would want, or what she really wanted. But yet his voice felt lost, somewhere in his throat to the kind woman who stood before him.

Was she kind though, the only mother he'd ever known in his life.

His mother saw the look on Prompto's face. "Trust me after this I'll transfer the money to you, then you won't have to see you dad for a long while."

Prompto bit into his lip, not sure what to say or how to handle it; instead he just ended up nodding.

The two came up to the front desk.

"Hi, my son here would like to drop the charges laid against my husband Andrew Argentum." Prompto's mother played with the ring on her finger. "This is some huge misunderstanding, the real culprit a bully from Prompto's school is to blame."

The woman behind the desk looked at Prompto and his mother strangely, as if she didn't believe the words. "I'm sorry," she said a bit shocked.

"My father," Prompto spoke up, remembering his best what his father had done by choosing to take him in, choosing to be there when he could have been killed or left to die on the street. "He never hurt me, he doesn't…deserve to be in jail." The words hurt his mouth, he wanted to throw up, he was telling lies, he hoped the person could see that, he hoped everyone could see that. "Please release him, he's . . . nothing, nothing wrong." Prompto felt dizzy, he felt mad, he felt irritated. He wanted his father to stay away, stay locked up, why was he saying these things? Prompto felt his mother rub his back, a motherly action Prompto hardly ever remembered feeling.

She was his mother though.

"Well he is only in temporary holding, if I see some ID and you confirm to drop the charges."

"Oh I have his ID," his mother reached into her bag and went to pull out some identification.

The woman officer looked Prompto in the eye, her words seeming false almost. "Are you sure you want to do this." Prompto's eyes pleaded, he pleaded with the woman, he felt the nails marks under his wrist band, the burning pain in his stomach that wasn't going away.

"I'm sure," he said his voice cracking.

The woman didn't look convinced, but as she looked at the ID being handed to her, she nodded her head unwillingly and walked off, bringing back with her the monster.

The three walked out of the precinct together, Prompto's mother having a firm shoulder grip on her son. His father was silent at first, waiting till they were a few meters outside of the police headquarters. Once they were a good enough distance though, Prompto saw the furry.

"How dare you!" his father said reaching for Prompto's neck in a hurry. His mother intervened quickly though, stopping the action.

"Honey, hush we can't make more of a scene."

"Scene! The darn Niff had be arrested, for what, putting him in his place?!"

"Honey!" Prompto's mother intervened, Prompto felt stupid, now his father was outside, out on the street, he should be locked away, away from him. But here he was, and it was his fault.

But it was fine, now his mom would transfer the money, now he wouldn't have to ask Noctis for help, to make Noctis think he was just another friend who was using him.

"Prompto apologize to your father for causing such an incident," his mother said as Prompto stood there awkwardly, holding his stomach.

Why did it hurt so much?

"Apologize?" he repeated realizing what his mother just said. He felt the fire come to his cheeks. "After everything you want me to apologize to him?"

His mother frowned, but nodded. "Prompto you know how your father gets, it's not his fault."

Prompto bit into his lip. He's not sure what snapped, or why he felt the need to snap. Maybe it was because he wasn't feeling right, or maybe it was the fact he was so disappointed in himself but something about the way he spoke next caught even himself off guard. "Yeah you're right," he said dropping his bad arm and letting it hang.

"I'm sorry I lied to get you out of jail! I'm sorry for ever getting adopted in the first place! And I'm sorry that beating me up practically every time you come home isn't enough to satisfy your need for violence." Prompto closed his mouth as soon as he'd said it. He couldn't believe he had just said something like that to his father and mother, but now that he'd said it he suddenly felt a bit of relief. Prompto remembered what Noct thought, how Noct had been so upset he hadn't told him anything, but how he'd been there for him despite all that. He'd made a true friend now in high school, he didn't have to rely on his parents anymore.

"Prompto," his mother mumbled through her teeth, Prompto could see her shaking under her coat.

Mr. Argentum pushed Prompto's mother out of the way gently, standing full force in front of Prompto. "You're a Niff! You don't even deserve to be alive kid!"

"Well I am!" Prompto said. "I am because you took me in!"

"Only cause Cor was desperate. I didn't want to risk taking the baby back, I didn't want to take the experiment back, but when Cor offered the opportunity to my darling wife she was so pleased to have a child."

Prompto saw the way his mother shook, the same fear he was feeling she was feeling. His mother may not have been a wonderful mother, but at least she was better than no mother at all, but his father, Prompto would have rather had none.

Still Prompto always wondered why his parents were never home at the same time, perhaps Prompto hadn't been the only one his father had sought punishment on. Perhaps when Prompto was taken in, it wasn't because his mother wanted a child, but she wanted someone else to bear the burden on.

Prompto took a step in front of his mother, as if some instinct in him had stepped in. "Dad, please leave." Prompto used a nice voice, a calming one as if dealing with a screaming child. "I got you out of prison because mom wanted it, but now, now I'm done."

His father was about to shout again but Prompto spoke up, for the first time feeling the need to use Noct's name to save him and his mother. "Gladiolous took you in, isn't that right Dad. The shield of the future king, my best friend. If you touch me you won't just be given a prison sentence next time."

His father didn't look nervous by this new information, but it did bring about an evil smirk on his face.

"Hah the little prince. If he ever found out what you were he'd shoot you dead in the face."

Prompto frowned, unsure how he should react to that statement. "That may be, or it may not be." Prompto took a breath through his nose. "Either way, you have to be willing to make that bet—father."

His mother stayed awfully quiet as Prompto spoke, and Prompto felt his own heart kicking him in the gut. Noctis may have been the prince, but Prompto never wanted to have to use his name like this, and now he had, some true friend he'd been. After all this Prompto didn't know if he'd even be able to face Noct, if Noctis could forgive him for using him this way. Still Prompto had to end this, end this now.

Mr. Argentum looked ready to bounce on Prompto, but he didn't. It may have been Prompto's speech, it may have been his mother being there, or it may have been the giant police building still so close to them. Either way his father didn't hit him, or go to strangle him, instead he gave a loud grunt like a dragon and turned around, walking away with a temper tantrum tagging behind.

Prompto waited till he was out of view before he turned around to face his mother. Prompto expected a congratulations or a thank you, but instead Prompto was harshly slapped, the sting burning more in surprise than anything else.

"How dare you!" she said, her voice high on the ring of it.

The slap blurred Prompto's already disoriented vision, but Prompto knew he couldn't just let a slap like that go.

"Me?" Prompto bit into his lip, unsure why his mother had just done what she had. "I sent him away mom! And I got him out of jail, isn't that what you wanted?"

His mom frowned wiping away some sweat from her brow. "Don't you realize you just made him more angry, if he can't go after you, he'll go after someone else and hurt them!"

Prompto pointed at the police station. "Then tell the police! Tell them he's hurt you and me and we can get him locked up again."

"Do you think it's that simple! Your father has lawyers Prompto, he'd get out, or break out. He used to be kingsglaive, a buddy would eventually get him out and he'd go after us!" his mother wiped her eyes.

A sudden silence filled the air around them, his mother pushing back her own tears. Were they from fear? Sadness? Anger? Prompto wasn't sure.

"You're an experiment Prompto," his mother finally spoke up. "At least when he hurts you, he comes by it honestly."

Prompto felt his heart shatter, her words sending new waves of emotions down his head. Has his mother really just said that?

So that was how it was. That's how his mother felt about him, probably this whole time, ever since he'd been taken in.

"I think it's time you leave Insomnia Prompto, after you finish the school year," his mother mumbled in her own high voice. "I don't care where you go, but I think you need to leave."

Prompto wiped his eyes. "Leave! I'm not leaving Insomnia mom."

"You don't have a choice in this!" she shouted. "I can't handle you being here, your father he might kill you, and you don't belong in this city!

Prompto felt the edges of the dizziness grab onto him, finally catching up with the slap he'd just gotten. Prompto wasn't even sure he could see his mom's face clearly.

"You and Dad, you don't control me!" he said in one last attempt to get her to be heard. But that speech that was all he could take. He felt himself falling back, but even though he could barely see he could see the look on his mother's face. Not fear, not sadness, not even anger, just plain disappointment.

"I don't need you anymore," he mumbled, though it wasn't audible.

Prompto lost himself, letting his body fall back onto what actually felt like a soft and warm surface. Perhaps he was further gone then he thought.


	8. Chapter 8- Crowned Friendship

**Chapter 8**

Gladio sat outside in the waiting room, Ignis and Noctis rushing in a few minutes after he'd arrived with Prompto in the ambulance.

Noctis could see the sad tempered look on Gladio's face, and that soon panic came rushing back. "What happened?" Noctis asked, rushing in front of Gladio. "Is Prompto, is he. . ." Noctis couldn't even say the words properly.

"He's mostly fine," Gladio said, though as his fingers interlaced together Noctis wanted to think otherwise.

"Mostly," Noctis voice cracked.

Ignis fixed his glasses, frowning to the news of their blonde friend. "Internal bleeding in his stomach." Ignis sighed. "He over exerted himself, but he was stupid to leave and release his father on top of that."

Ignis wasn't sure what to think, or even the full story behind all this but either way he couldn't help feeling a bit bitter toward Prompto for worrying the young prince like this, despite everything. Still Ignis felt that same worry, and also a bit of sadness aimed toward the blonde man. He'd gone through so much, and yet he was still so young.

"But why, why do something like release his father?" Noctis said squeezing the edge of his fist. "I mean he was hurting him, wouldn't Prompto want him locked away."

Gladio looked toward the room Prompto was in. "Well judging from the situation outside, Prompto and his mom had gotten in a rather harsh argument." Gladio squeezed the end of his knee. "I don't think Prompto wanted to release his father, but I'm not sure on all the details, will have to hear the story from him."

If on que a doctor walked outside the room Prompto was inside, a clipboard in hand. He looked at the bunch, his eyes a bit curious at the bunch. "Hi are you Prompto's family?" the doctor asked looking at the crowd, but as his eyes landed on the prince he frowned.

"If you please, doctor we'd appreciate the diagnosis," Ignis said, not rudely, but in a hurried tone.

"Eh yes, certainly. Your friend's stomach has a small internal injury that seemed to have been caused several hours ago. He should be completely fine, but will need to be put him through a small surgery." The doctor handed a piece of paper towards Ignis. "Since he's underage will need a legal guardian to sign those papers."

Noctis shot up, about to say something but Ignis said something first. "Yes of course, you'll be starting the surgery shortly I imagine though?"

The doctor looked at his watch. "In a couple hours." He looked back inside. "The patient is conscious if you need to speak with him."

Noctis didn't need to be told anything else as he ran for the door. Ignis and Gladio stayed behind. "Thank you Doctor," Ignis said. "The crown will be covering the expenses of this, so I trust you'll keep the media out."

The doctor nodded. "Of course," he said as he made a few more notes on his clip board before leaving. Gladio gave a strange look to Ignis as Ignis stared at the medical file.

"So are you going to be giving Mrs. Argentum a call?" Gladio asked.

Ignis nodded. "Yes, considering it's the better option of the two. And besides I'd like to have a firm talk with her." Ignis crumpled the paper a bit in his hands, and Gladio felt his own anger burn.

"You should of seen the look on her face when Prompto fainted, it was as if it was more inconvenient for her— he fainted for gosh sake." Gladio shook his head. "Honestly I'm not sure Prompto going back to that environment at home is best for him."

"Me either," Ignis replied, taking a seat next to Gladio finally, maybe for the first time having a breath. "For now will settle things one step at a time, and firstly it's getting Prompto better, and willing to accept our help."

Gladio scoffed. "I guess you're right."

XvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvX

Noctis burst into the hospital room to see Prompto lying back on the bed, an IV bag added to his arm, the bruises up high more noticeable now that Prompto was in a hospital gown.

"Noct," Prompto said, his voice small compared to earlier.

"Prom," Noct said walking slowly over to him. Noctis was on the urge of giving Prompto some huge lecture and then surrounding him in a giant hug, but either way he wasn't expecting the reaction he got from Prompto now.

"I'm so sorry," Prompto said as he positioned himself up, the IV bag jiggling as he brought his body more upward, a pained look on his face. He honestly looked close to tears. "Please Noctis you have to forgive me."

"Forgive you for what?" Noctis asked, concern coating his lips.

"I used your name, I know I shouldn't have, and I really didn't want to be like everyone else, but I did, I used your name to get my father to leave." Prompto started crying, maybe for the first time showing some real emotion towards all the events that had happened. "I didn't want to use your name as a Prince, it was so unfair of me, and I—"

"Woah hold on Prompto," Noctis said, going to take a seat at the edge of the bed. "Slow down a bit." Noctis couldn't help but notice the IV, the pale tinge to Prompto's cheeks, and the dull bruise's still fading. "You don't have to apologize for anything Prom, you're my friend."

Prompto wiped at the edge of his eyes. "But, I, I wanted to be your friend because of who you are Noctis, not because you're the prince."

"And you are," Noctis said placing a hand over Prompto's. Trust me you are Prompto, no one else I can say that to but you." Noctis pulled back. "So whatever you did to use my name for, or whatever it was, I forgive you Prompto, and don't be afraid to look to me for help, just cause I'm the prince, doesn't mean I can't help you." Noctis squeezed his eyes shut, remembering how out of everyone he'd meant in school Prompto was the only one who ever tried to be his friend for him, not for anything else.

"Prompto, I want to help you, so please don't hold things back. Like this whole situation from me."

Prompto sniffed back his tears. "I'm sorry Noct." Prompto felt the coolness to his wrist. "I-I didn't want to burden anyone with what was happening to me."

"Hey Prompto!" Noctis grabbed the side of Prompto's face. "You are not a burden, and don't let anyone say anything otherwise. You're kind and special, and as your best friend I want to protect that."

The blonde nodded, finally letting the last tear slide as the tiredness was catching up to him.

"Why don't you get some sleep buddy," Noctis said tapping Prompto's leg.

Prompto bit into his lip, looking like he still had something more to say. "What?" Noctis asked. "What is it?"

"Hypothetically," Prompto started. His eyes were drifting back and forth, and he seemed a little nervous. Noctis put another hand over his leg under the covers, hoping the action would give him strength.

"If I were actually from Nifilhiem, if I was actually an outsider Noctis, would you still be my friend?"

Noctis felt a pain tug at his stomach, the revelation of these words haunting him. "Prompto even if you were an MT I'd still be your friend." Noctis saw the edge of Prompto's face cringe. "But it doesn't matter where you came from Prom. Right now you're my crown citizen, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise, okay."

Prompto nodded, wiping one last tear again. "Alright," he mumbled, finally leaning back into the covers. "Thanks Noct," Prompto said as he let his eyes slide closed.

Noctis stayed beside Prompto, noticing how fast and easily Prompto drifted off to sleep. What Prompto had said about hypothetically being a Nif, had that been true? Noctis wondered, realizing from the beginning how Prompto's blonde hair stood out in the crowd at their school. Still even with this news, Prompto was still Prompto to him, and he wouldn't let anyone tell him otherwise.

After Noctis was sure that Prompto was asleep he headed outside to where Gladio was still waiting—Ignis not in sight.

"Where's Ignis?" Noct asked as he shut the door to Prompto's room.

"He's meeting with Prompto's mother outside." Gladio had said it nonchalantly, but Noctis could still see the pained look on Gladio's face.

"And you're not there with him?" Noctis asked.

The shield shook his head. "No, I don't know if I could hold my anger back if I saw her, truth be told." Gladio looked up. "And you Noct; could you?"

Noct breathed out through his nose, knowing full well he shouldn't be as calm as he was. Maybe his talk with Prompto had made him understand some things, and also strengthened their friendship.

"I think I can," Noct said. "I'm going to go find him now."

Noct ran down the hallway, leaving his shield to watch after Prompto as he left.

It wasn't too hard to find Ignis and the woman that was supposed to be Prompto's mother. The two were outside the main entrance of the hospital.

Noctis couldn't help but notice the tinge of anger and annoyance to Ignis's face when he approached— which was unusual for the calmest person Noctis knew.

"Ignis," Noctis said running up to him. The woman turned to face Noctis as he arrived, her eyes remaining diligently focused as he saw him approach.

"Noct," Ignis replied solemnly, though truth be told Noctis wasn't focusing on him.

"You, your Prompto's mother, aren't you?" Noctis brought it up as quick as he entered the conversation.

"Yes, according to the adoption papers, I am." Noctis was surprised how light and weak she sounded, as if she was innocent in all this.

"So you knew," Noctis said wasting no time.

"Your highness," Ignis started, but it was too late, Noctis needed to get his word in.

"You knew all along that Prompto was getting hurt!" whatever calm Noctis thought he had before had left him; finally having someone to pinpoint his anger at. "How could you leave him so defenseless! He's just a kid, or maybe you were a part of it!" Noctis aimed for the collar of the woman's shirt but Ignis put a hand out to stop him.

"Noctis," he said a rush in his voice. Though as he stopped Noctis, Noct could see how Ignis's own hands were shaking.

Prompto's mother scowled, probably wanting to say more than she should have. "I had no part in Prompto's injuries." She admitted.

Ignis pulled back his hand from Noctis. "It seems you say that honestly Mrs. Argentum, but if you were telling the whole truth you must have known what was happening when your husband was at home."

She frowned, pulling a hand through her hair. "It was none of my concern, now if you excuse me I'm here to sign some papers then leave— I have important business outside of Insomnia that needs to be attended to."

"You're just going to leave?" Noctis felt his own jaw drop. After everything she thought she could just leave?

The woman scowled further.

"You don't even want to see him? He has to have surgery because his father hurt him so bad. Don't you think he needs some family right now!" Noctis bit into his lip, trying to hold back everything in his body telling him to strangle this woman.

"He's not my family!" she replied in haste. Noticing her mistake raising her voice she turned her body away. "He's never been my true son, and he won't ever be."

This time Ignis found the courage to speak up. "But you adopted him! You took him in to raise him! How can you just say that to someone you agreed to look after?!"

The woman turned her face back, this time instead of a scowl, her eyes looking almost a bit somber. "I agreed to look after a child. Prompto, he may have seemed it, but he wasn't a normal child." Mrs. Argentum turned around again, ready to walk away. "If you don't believe me, look under his wristband. If that's not proof enough, I don't know what is."

"Wait Mrs. Argentum the papers," Ignis chased after her, but she refused to look at Ignis's face.

"If you need someone to take care of the papers, call Cor Leonis. And while you're at it, you can tell him I'm through with looking after Prompto. I said until he was eighteen but I can't handle two more years of him."

Without giving Ignis anymore time to chase after her, he couldn't help but just watch as she walked away, he felt a little defeated.

Noctis walked up beside him. "If that woman ever comes back in my sight," Noctis said the edges of his eyes turning red. "I'll kill her, that woman and her husband." Noctis stormed off.

Ignis thought about going after him, but instead he stayed put. Knowing that once Noctis got in that mind set there was no getting through to him easily.


	9. Chapter 9- Moonlight

**Chapter 9**

Despite not getting the guardian approved signature Prompto was still put through his surgery, the surgery itself only lasting a couple hours.

After hearing Cor's name from Prompto's mother Ignis felt it fair to call up the Immortal, the man giving a large sigh after hearing everything that happened as Ignis explained it on the phone. "I'll be there soon," he'd said, but Ignis was wondering if even Cor's perspective could shed light onto everything that had happened.

Ignis also wondered what Prompto's mother meant when she mentioned the wristband, the injury that Prompto had been so adamant about keeping to himself, not letting Ignis see it. He was curious for sure, but he was also concerned. If the child himself was keeping something so large a secret from everyone, perhaps that burden would become too great for even him to bear alone.

Still Ignis wasn't going to let Prompto be alone anymore; he had Noctis now and even him. That would hopefully be enough to help relieve Prompto of the burden he had.

"Ignis," Cor said walking down the aisle of the hospital. Gladio got up beside him, appearing shocked by Cor's appearance.

"Cor?" Gladio said. "What are you doing here?"

"Ignis called," he answered. "It appears I've caused a lot of harm to the young Prompto."

Cor looked down at the prince, who'd fallen asleep after everything that had happened today. It was quite late in the night, and Ignis hadn't disturbed the prince when he'd fallen asleep in the chair as they waited for news over Prompto's surgery.

"Does Noctis need to hear this?" Ignis asked preparing to go wake the raven.

Cor shook his head. "Let him sleep, it's probably best if Prompto tells Noctis on his own someday."

"But tell him what?" Gladio asked scooting further on his seat.

Cor sighed, taking a seat at the edge of the chairs. "Prompto isn't from Insomnia like the paper work says he is." Cor folded his hands. "He's actually from Nifilhiem."

"What?" Gladio fell back into his seated chair.

"He was brought back by me as an infant. He was to be used in their human experimentation, even branded accordingly." Cor pointed at his wrist, and Ignis felt a slight nausea come to his stomach.

"They never got that far, we rescued him in time thank God, but after being brought back instead of putting him in the foster system I thought I could set him up with a family. I was blind when I put him with the Argentum's." Cor squeezed his knee. "Andrew had been with me when we brought young Prompto back, he'd been against it—and then he got injured. I thought Prompto could help fill the hole in their family. His wife, she'd found out she wasn't able to have kids, so I thought maybe Prompto would help their situation."

Cor let the pressure off his knee. "I was blind; I wasn't thinking what was best for the child, but thinking of a way to help a work colleague. I didn't realize the danger I was putting Prompto in by doing that." Cor bowed his head. "I'm sorry, everything regarding this situation is my fault."

Ignis didn't know what to say, in fact he was left feeling speechless.

Gladio on the other hand found his own courage to speak up. "None of this was your fault Cor, you really thought you were helping the kid. Perhaps you should have checked up on him more, but without you— wouldn't Prompto still be back in a lab somewhere in Nifilhiem?"

Cor sighed. "Don't bother trying to console me Gladiolous, I appreciate the effort but I have to take responsibility for my actions." Cor reached into his pocket finding his phone. "I'll talk to Prompto after he's recovered, hopefully I'll be able to place him in better living arrangements."

Noctis stirred next to Ignis, despite being a heavy sleeper it seemed even sleeping upright wasn't enough to keep him with closed eyes for long.

Noctis blinked awake, stretching out his arms and noticing the guest with them. "Cor?" Noctis said, a bit surprised by the young man.

"Your highness," he responded bowing his head a bit.

"Why are you here?" Noct asked.

Cor frowned, unsure how to respond to the young prince.

"He's here to help Prompto," Ignis put his voice in, finally finding his own courage about the situation. "If that's alright with you."

"Uh sure, I mean but why is Cor—"

"It's a long story your highness," Ignis cut in. "But what you can count on is our dear friend to help us out."

Noctis nodded unsure why such an important member of the crownsguard was here now. "Alright," he stammered still a bit unsure on everything. Noctis scratched his head, looking the way to Prompto's room.

"Is he out of surgery?" he asked.

Ignis nodded, "yes about forty minutes ago, he's resting now, the surgery was successful, but we'll have to wait a while before visiting him, I was actually thinking we could head back to your apartment maybe and—"

"No way!" Noctis responded. "I'm staying here." Noctis crossed his arms. "You can go if you want Ignis, but I'm staying for now."

Cor laughed. "Well it seems Prompto sure has earned himself a good friend," Cor remarked, wiping at his eyes. "I'm glad young prince."

Noctis let his arms drop a bit, wondering really why Cor was there. "Cor, why are you really here for Prompto? Is it cause his father. . .no that man, he was in the crownsguard once right."

Cor nodded. "Yes, I helped place Prompto up for adoption, and now I'm here now, to help find a new family for him." Cor squeezed his hands. "It's the least I can do really, after all Prompto deserves people who love him."

"Well, let him live with me then!" Noctis said out loud.

"Pardon Highness?" Ignis said before Cor got a chance. Gladio started laughing at the news of this.

"Prompto he's gone through so much, I just want him to be happy, and with me—as his best friend I won't hurt him like his parents did, and I. . ." Noctis felt himself get stiff. "I don't want people to ever treat Prompto badly again."

Cor sighed getting up off the chair. "I know Noctis, but I. . ."

"It could be a temporary thing," Ignis suggested, realizing exactly what Noctis was trying to do—trying to help in the way he was. "Until we get Prompto settled we could let him stay at Noctis's apartment, I'm sure it'd be better than Prompto going home-or if we should even let him go home with his parents still wandering around."

Noctis squeezed his hands eyeing Cor. "His dad, are you looking for him?"

Cor nodded. "We are, but he's left Insomnia recently," Cor gave another sigh. "For now don't worry about it Noctis, we have looking for them under control. Trust us, and instead of focusing on revenge focus on being with Prompto and helping him through this difficult time."

A light touch was given to Noctis's shoulder by Ignis. "For now let's follow Cor's advice."

Gladio shuffled off his seat, "alright you guys let's get some food, cause I don't know about you but I'm starving."

"I'm waiting here for Prompto," Noctis said stubbornly.

"No you're not." Gladio went over and grabbed Noctis's arm. "Come on, we need a break, and besides Prompto won't wake up for another few hours, so let's go eat while we can."

Ignis fixed his glasses, getting up as well. "I wouldn't mind some coffee now."

"It's settled, come on," Gladio pulled Noctis along unwillingly, but even Noctis couldn't deny his growling stomach. Ignis followed shortly behind, and Cor just stayed in his seat.

After the trio had left Cor felt his own mind running in circles as he stared at the door to Prompto's room. After a long amount of consideration he got up and walked over to it, his eyes adjusting to the quiet darkness of the room as he entered. He hadn't expected the blonde to be awake when he entered, but sitting up and staring at the stars was none other than the young Argentum.

"Prompto," Cor said upon entering.

Prompto turned slowly, not recognizing Cor right away in this lighting. But it wasn't long as he looked Cor the Immortal up and down, realizing just who he was. "Cor Leonis," Prompto said out loud this time.

He remembered the guest, how Cor would come by every few years, maybe he'd come over about three time. The first time both his parents had been there when they met with him, of course he noticed the stress in the air from Cor's visit and his parents best behaviour suggested how important Cor was. Still, as he grew older he learned of the scrutiny his father held for the man, and of what Cor had done for him. He'd been the one to save him, to save him as an infant from Nifilhiem.

"So you remember me, that's a bit surprising considering how few times I visited."

Prompto fiddled with the IV in his arm, unsure what to say to the man who just walked in, or knowing why he just walked in.

"You're Captain of the Crownsguard," Prompto mumbled. "How could I not know you?"

Cor scratched his head, "of course, right." Cor looked over to the chair next to Prompto's bed. "Do you mind if I take a seat?" Prompto gave a gesture for Cor to go ahead. "Thanks."

Cor walked forward, and pulled his chair next to Prompto. "Look, honestly I'm not sure why I came in here, I didn't even expect you to be awake, maybe I was hoping to leave a note." Cor sighed, feeling on edge. "Look either way a note wouldn't have been enough to express my apologies, because Prompto I'm truthfully so sorry for everything I put you through by putting you with the Argentums, and not visiting more often to find out what was wrong."

Prompto looked out at the window again. He was silent a few beats before speaking again. "You know it's funny, when I was younger, I really wanted someone to blame. And I thought if not my parents, maybe it could be you. The man my father so much hated for putting me in his care." Promtpo looked back at Cor. "But I let that go, after all if you hadn't have saved me I'd probably be someone's experiment by now."

Prompto reached for his wrist band, pulling off the item and letting it fall to the side of the sheets. The cuts and gashes he put on his barcode tattoo numbered many by now, but yet every time it healed fine, it healed normally. They hadn't all been from his father, some of the gashes were his own, his own misery at his weakest moments. He wanted to be rid of it, the thing that made his father hate him so much. Maybe somewhere along the way though, Prompto realized it hadn't been the barcode that had made his father hate him, it'd just been the kind of man he had been. Even if Prompto had been his child by blood, normal and all—his father still would have treated him the same way.

"You're looking for him now, aren't you?" Prompto asked.

Cor nodded, unsure how he could respond to Prompto's words.

"Well do whatever you want to him, but my mom. . .despite everything and even now. . . I don't want her to be punished."

"Prompto?"

Prompto rolled a hand over his tattoo. His mother she'd been horrible, just like his father had been. But as a child Prompto remembered when his dad hadn't been around, how she'd hold his hand, take him to get ice cream. She'd even protected him when he'd been so small, but as he grew older, as he lost the cuteness factor to him, and his father got angrier Prompto didn't have her to protect him anymore, and then she left and saved herself, only coming back every few months to make sure he was alive.

Prompto saw the way his mother still looked at babies, at small children. She still wanted to be a mother, just never with him. Still Prompto didn't want to blame his mother's mindset because of who he was, it wasn't fair, not after he'd noticed his mother's own bruises on the odd occasion both his parents were home.

Still that wasn't to say he forgave his mother, for what she'd just made him do, and for never helping him run away in the first place.

"I'm sorry," Prompto said. "But I just—the only person to blame here is my dad, and I, everything else I just want it to go back to the way it was." Prompto grabbed his wrist band, going to cover up what made him different.

"You know before coming in here, I heard a very prolonging argument from Noctis wanting you to live with him for a while," Cor said, unsure how else to close this. "Do you think that would be alright for you, instead of going home?"

Prompto watched as a moon shone out from the clouds. A light coming to fruition in his heart, his eyes tearing up a bit as the light shone through.

"Yeah, I think that'd be really great."


	10. Chapter 10- Not Lonely

**Chapter 10**

After everything that had gone down with Prompto, he was in need of a much needed rest, which of course was why Noctis opened up his apartment again with open arms. Ignis cooked healthy meals for Prompto, and slowly the blonde began to regain his strength. Soon it became normal for Prompto to go home with Noctis, and the official talk of it all was somehow avoided a bit.

Prompto would just walk home with Noctis every day after school, avoiding even returning to the place he'd lived alone.

Still as Prompto began to recover, and share space with Noctis at his place, he couldn't help but feel he was intruding, especially when he stayed back at the apartment when everyone went to the Citadel. To be honest Prompto still knew he was an outsider in all this.

"Welcome back," Prompto said to Ignis has he came through the door to the apartment, the key dangling in his hands.

"Yes thank you," Ignis said taking off his coat and closing the door behind him. Prompto frowned not noticing Noct in tow. "Noctis will be staying at the palace tonight," Ignis confirmed noticing Prompto's suspicion.

"Oh, okay—but why did you come back then?" Prompto asked, hugging his knees. "I mean you could've gone home."

"Yes," Ignis said as he went into the kitchen to make some ebony. "However I thought I should stop by first."

Prompto gave a brief smile.

"Does your stomach still hurt?" Ignis asked, muddling around in the kitchen.

Prompto shook his head. "No, not really." Prompto rubbed at the area, letting his legs drop.

Ignis stop reaching for the cupboard and fixed his glasses. "I'm glad; you really gave us all a scare." Ignis went back to getting the kettle ready.

Prompto looked to the window, a slight rain beginning outside. He wasn't sure what to say in these circumstances, despite feeling able to talk to Iggy normally now, it still was awkward when it was just the two of them. Somehow Prompto wasn't sure what to do in these situations, or how to handle them properly.

"Thanks," Prompto said. "I mean for everything that happened, you've really helped me over the last couple months—I mean you didn't have to do anything for me, yet you all stepped up, thank you." Prompto fiddled with his shirt pockets, feeling some empty candy wrappers inside. "I really, well I really appreciate it all."

"But?" Ignis said, feeling it come on by the blonde's tone of voice.

Prompto sighed. "But, I don't know, should I really be staying here Ignis? After everything, I just feel maybe, I should've done something, or I don't know, even now as you Noct, and Gladio go to the palace, I know I have no right to be in that social circle." Prompto licked at his lips, unsure what else to say.

Ignis came from the kitchen and walked beside the couch, dropping a paper down in front of Prompto. "You're nearing the end of your first year in high school," Ignis said, going to take a seat next to Prompto. "So it's only fair that you'd be thinking about your future."

Prompto picked up the sheet, feeling an intense air growing in that second.

"But I?"

"Cor was the one who asked me to give it to you, and Noctis was the one who brought it up. I'm hoping you'll consider it."

Prompto felt his hands shake, the very paper feeling heavy in his hands. He knew in reality it was light but, seeing it, the words on the paper—it was a weight.

"Ignis, I couldn't possibly, I mean isn't it reserved for nobility, or I mean—I mean I'm not even from Lucis." Prompto bit his lip, the paper crumbling a bit. "Do I have a right even?"

Ignis gave a sigh, but it wasn't a sad sigh, it was one of what could be called hope.

"Being Prince Noctis's friend, I think that is all one ever needs to be considered for the position, besides it would enable you to never leave the prince's side if you so desired—to be honest it'd only be a real title in writing, I mean it does entail that you'll swear to protect Noctis, and you will have to train a bit to get up to standard, but it will enable you a future."

"A future with the crownsguard," Prompto said, his voice rattled at using the word.

His father had been among the Kingsglaive once, a crownguard to. But maybe his title had only been in writing as well, as Prompto didn't think his father ever once cared about protecting the King, no he was more about protecting Lucis as a whole. Prompto, what he wanted was to protect the future king, his majesty Prince Noctis. Prompto wanted to protect him and what he stood for.

"Alright," Prompto said, reading over the document more thoroughly now. "Let me do it!"

XvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvX

Prompto trained with Cor throughout the rest of high school, his goal being to join the crownsguard. After officially taking up the training Prompto moved back to his empty house, despite the protest from Noctis, Cor and Ignis. Still he needed to spend his final years of high school without relying on Noctis, but he also wasn't above asking for help after all was said and done. He'd learnt from his mistakes.

Still him moving back home didn't stop Noctis from coming over every second day, and him as well visiting Noctis's house. Prompto started training with Gladiolous to, Gladio offering to go on runs with Prompto every Saturday. Ignis helped Prompto learn a whole array of cooking skills, and even came with Prompto to grocery shop every two weeks. Every time the advisor came over to, he'd open up the fridge and cupboards just to make sure there was food in Prompto's house. He said something about it being his duty to make sure Prompto never came close to starving again.

Even after graduating high school Prompto still didn't accept his title as Crownsguard, never receiving his uniform properly and instead focusing on training. But as soon as Niflheim showed up, Prompto knew there was no delaying it anymore, as the treaty was to be signed and Noctis was to wed Lady Lunafreya.

Prompto then officially took his uniform, after Noctis formally asked him to accompany him on his journey to Altissia.

Though the trio was never able to make it to Altissia and even something as awful as Insomnia falling happened, Prompto was happy because Noctis, Ignis and Gladio were by his side. Because of them, he'd forgotten what it was like to be lonely.

"Hey let's stop here and get some burgers!" Prompto said gleefully from the Regalia.

"Are you sure you want that?" Ignis asked, as Prompto brought on a bit of a smile.

"Yeah I'm sure!" Prompto said. Gladio gave a smile looking up from his book, Noct was napping in the back, but Prompto knew he'd be happy to stop and eat as long as they took off the veggies from his meal.

Ignis pulled up at the closest Crow's Nest, and the group went inside to sit down at a table. The group sat down and ordered, enjoying the day as it was. But for some reason something didn't feel right to Prompto, in fact he wasn't sure why he felt so off.

"Just going to go to the bathroom," Prompto said, moving out of the booth and heading outside the diner to the lavatories located at the back. As Prompto was coming back though, someone was waiting for him right before the door inside.

"Dad. . ." Prompto couldn't even finish his sentence; he was so surprised by the appearance of him.

"Hello, Prompto." His voice was dry, but the cruelness of it was still there. Prompto saw that in his face, by the way he looked at Prompto even now. Like he wasn't human.

Prompto felt his stomach drop. Here, and now? Why was he here, he knew he'd ran away from Insomnia after the whole incident, but the chances of running into him here seemed so unlikely, and the way he was looking at him.

Prompto put a hand at his side, ready to summon his guns at a moment's notice.

"Well it looks like you won," his father said, still leaning against the wall to the diner.

Prompto gave a confused expression, keeping himself prepared to fire if needed. "What do you mean?"

His father sighed. "Insomnia's in ruins now thanks to Niflheim, your country won. The MT's patrol from all over the place—don't you get it, your country won." His voice had grown angry and he looked hostile now.

Prompto gulped. His father seriously, after all the time they spent together thought he was loyal to that forsaken country. His father hadn't even tried to get to know him, in fact it must have all just been a dream to his dad. He didn't know a single fact about Prompto.

The blonde dropped his defense position. Prompto remembered the hurt his father inflicted on him, how Prompto just took it, but now he was different. Prompto knew he was stronger than his dad, he didn't need to take the punishment, Prompto knew now he was his own person, not the MT Niflheim had planned him to be.

"No dad," Prompto said, letting his hands drop, and looking his dad in the eyes. He wasn't angry, or scared, he was looking at his father with pity, for thinking he was still the same guy he'd kicked around all those years.

"We lost, Noct's father is dead, Ignis's uncle, Gladio's father, mom even. . .our home is gone, and lost." Prompto made a fist, holding back the memories from reading that newspaper and finding out about everything.

His father looked a bit surprised, but Prompto didn't care. He didn't need the man who'd never once put an ounce of love into caring for him, or raising him.

Prompto walked by his father, he didn't look back at him or wait for him to say something. He was going back to his friends inside.

Prompto had grown away from needing a father, in fact Prompto hadn't at one time thought hard and long about his father for years. He'd already let him go.

Prompto entered the diner, Ignis and Gladio leaning back, pretending not to know anything. Prompto smiled, going to sit back in the booth.

"Where's Noct?" Prompto asked picking at the fries left on his plate.

"Oh, he had something he needed to take care of," Gladio said, a smirk on his face as he leaned back. Ignis gave a soft smile. Prompto ate at his fries, wondering what they meant.

"Sorry guys," Noctis said running back inside. He was holding his hand, the surface around it a bit red. He slid back into the booth, grabbing at some of Prompto's fries.

"Noct your hand?" Prompto said, pointing out the slight injury.

Noctis laughed. "Ha don't worry about it," he said waving his hand and giving a smile. Ignis passed Noctis a napkin which he used to wipe the blood off his knuckle.

"Let's just say someone deserved to be punched, enough to break their nose." Noct leaned back, leaving the napkin on his plate.

"You didn't seriously break his nose, did you Noctis?" Ignis asked.

"I think you left him off to easy, if it were me he'd be ten feet under about now." Gladio laughed, looking out the window and wondering if he'd spot the target.

Prompto gave a sigh. Maybe back then he wouldn't have wanted this, but right now he was just thankful. He had best friends, friends he would never let go of.

"What am I going to do with you guys?" Prompto said with a laugh, hidden with that laugh were his own tear drops, tears of thankfulness.

 **The End**

 **Okay I want to thank everyone so much for reading this story, honestly, like so many people read it and like I wish I could update more often, but I'm thankful to every person who read this story and commented!**

 **I hope the ending was satisfactory, I wasn't planning on having Noctis punch Prompto's dad honestly, but after all the comments saying he needed something coming I thought it seemed appropriate.**

 **THANK YOU AGAIN! And this won't be my last FFXV story so look forward to my next one soon, which will probably follow after Prompto's DLC is released, because I know we're all looking forward to that.**

 **Appreciate the support of this story, and if you feel the ending wasn't satisfying enough or you need more I might be willing to write a sequel so just comment, but otherwise there is no plan for it.**

 **THANK YOU EVERYONE AGAIN!**

 **Love you all and have a fantastic DAY!**

 **:D**

 **-Story by Skylar**


End file.
